High up in the Towers
by sez101
Summary: Dumbledore has what he needs a propechy but can he determine what it means, and how does this relate to SG1
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note: hey guys thanks for clicking to read my fanfic, I love stargate and the Harry Potter books this is aimed around season 3 of stargate and Year 5 at Hogwarts. Now there are some heavy warnings, incest and rape, both non graphic but there mentioned if this offends you please don't read. _

_I struggle with my grammar and punctuation I've really tried with this fic read through it several times out loud and in my head so any mistakes and I can't find them I am looking for a beta though. So if you like my fic please just email me. I've written most of it so should be posting quite regularly._

_Anyway on with the story, Hope you enjoy..._

Introduction

It was high up in the towers of Hogwarts, during the annual teachers meeting, in which, they decided which teacher visited which non-magical student and explained their new talent and the school, Sybil Twelency went all funny. Her eyes glazed over, her voice went deeper, and she swayed slightly:

"The dark one is rising stronger and more powerful than before. Only the hidden one who denies their roots can defeat him, or truly make him the great Lord" She prophesised.

Everyone went quiet. A stunned silence filled the room as everyone realised the implications of what had just happened. Serverus Snape grabbed a piece of paper writing it down breaking the moment. Dumbledore stood up excitedly addressing the whole room in his glee.

"We have what we've been looking for, the key to defeating Voldemort once and for all" he announced. Everyone nodded excitedly, no one doubting the validity of the prophecy. They could tell what was real and fake in terms of prophecies and that was real.

"But who is the hidden one and how do we find them?" Minerva McGonagall asked speaking more her thoughts than addressing anyone in particular. Nobody knew after all most of the wizarding world was related to Voldemort in some way. Very few would admit to it when asked though, but hidden, not denied it suggested a closer familiar link. Dumbledore went to the door not answering the question but determined to find the answer nonetheless. Sybil woke up from her trance to see everyone leaving, confused not remembering her prophecy she called out to them cheerfully,

"So did we decide anything?"

Nobody bothered to explain, there was little time. There was work to be done and no time to do it in. Voldemort was on the rise and they had the key to stopping him once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dumbledore retreated to his office wondering where to begin. He sat on his chair looking around through all his belongings hoping the answer would just jump out at him but nothing did. Sighing he leant back in his chair unintentionally dosing off.

The answer came to him in a flash of brilliance; if it had been hidden then all he had to do was find it. A simple finding spell should do this. He cast it hopefully from the schools records one flew out. Never in all his years, (the exact number even he wasn't sure of,) had he expected it to be there, he wished he had checked the records routinely but such menial tasks he had left. However the answer was there it was in black and white.

_Student: Samantha Carter_

_Expected: 1981 _

_Mother: Elizabeth Parker_

_Father: Biological Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_ Legal Jacob Carter_

All along a biological daughter of Voldemort right in front of him. He thought back trying to remember her. After so many years at Hogwarts only a few students stuck in his mind, Samantha wasn't one of them. Using the pensive he searched his memories there it was, Samantha. She was the most remarkable young witch and brilliant Quidditch player. Not surprising as her mum was on the America world cup team and had played for all the top sides in the world. He knew he had to talk to her at once.

He apperated out of Hogwarts arriving in one of the most secure toilets on the whole planet, the General's private bathroom in Stargate Command.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok all the chapters are long from now, thank you for the reviews_

Chapter 3

Sam was sat in a briefing with General Hammond discussing the recent rescue mission to Netu, an uncomfortable topic for all. Everyone had been forced to relived events that were really personal. When the door to Hammond's office opened everyone glanced up ready to see an airman. What they actually saw was very different. There stood an old man in wizarding robes or to the muggles in a long dress, which was dark red with a gold band around the middle, long white beard and half moon glasses. Sam physically felt her heart drop on seeing her old headmaster standing there. She stood up her legs which felt like lead weights, while SG1 and General Hammond looked on at her pale face wondering why she was so scared of this man.

Dumbledore ignored everyone else in the room focusing only on his target Sam. She could feel there curious stares but couldn't speak, all she could think was that he knew her secret, he must otherwise he wouldn't be there.

"Professor" Sam said finally her voice sounding weak and shaky.

"Samantha, how nice to see you, again, you have no idea how long I have been looking for you?" Dumbledore said happily. Sam collapsed knowing for definite that he knew luckily it looked like she had merely sat on the chair. SG1 just stood there watching the interaction with worried eyes with a focus on Dumbledore.

"Sam do you know this man?" Colonel O'Neill asked not sounding impressed by him. Sam could understand why Dumbledore wasn't exactly normal for the non-wizarding world and even for wizards Dumbledore took some getting use to. He reminded me of Daniel in a way, aloof and untidy to begin with but once you knew him amazingly brilliant.

"He is my old headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore meet my team, General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill, Dr Daniel Jackson and Teal'c" Sam said figuring that introduction wouldn't help but could delay the conversation between Dumbledore and herself something she was desperate to do at the moment. Dumbledore looked at Sam impatiently, he wanted to talk to her, with every passing second Voldemort was growing stronger and her delays did not help with matters.

"Sir, can I have a moment alone with him then I will explain everything" Sam lied having no such intention but sounding very convincing. She knew a simple spell would make them forget everything. Hammond eyed her up deciding to trust her, he had never had any reason not to. Gratefully Sam stood up smiling her thanks at Hammond, while dragging Dumbledore into Hammond's office.

As soon as the door shut Sam turned on him her fear turning into anger.

"What the hell are you doing here Professor?" Sam yelled to him pacing up and down, did he know what an awkward position he had put her in now she would have to use magic to erase their memories and the security cameras. Sam had sworn off magic ages ago after promising herself she wouldn't but for this she would have to break that promise just the once.

"They are muggles and now all of them are suspicious" Sam continued to yell

"Sam I know, I know who your real father is" he said, inside Sam was panicking, freaking out big time but decided to play stupid. If he knew enough to question it then Sam was fairly certain he knew but wasn't going to tell him if he didn't. She doubted very much if he was interviewing all students for the role of Voldemort's daughter but just in case she went with her cover story.

"Jacob Carter" Sam told him factually like it didn't matter but he wasn't fooled in the slightest, Sam could tell instantly that it hadn't washed by the way his lips moved upwards in frustration.

"No I was talking about your biological father Samantha, I checked your school records" Sam sat down deflated their was no way to hide it now, the plan had changed from denial to damage control,

"How did you find out?" Sam said my voice shaking even though she was trying to keep it steady, her hands following and shaking too she steadied them by grabbing her knees only causing them to shake to. This was something she had repressed for so long now it coming out she feared for the worst.

"A prophecy alerted me to the fact he had a child," he said, she managed not to laugh manically at him. Prophecies she'd forgot how seriously they were taken Sam had always hated divisionary too much guess work with a few wild theories getting lucky science was a lot more practically A lead to B which caused C.

"How many know?" was the next question, now she had said it, it seemed more important than the first,

"Only me and how ever many you have told" he reassured her, Sam nodded reassured by that thought. The military part of her telling her that was a containable number.

"The prophecy it told of the hidden family how she was the key to defeating Voldemort once and for all, that's you Sam we need you" he said passionately. Sam shook her head, he sounded sincere and while she would like to defeat Voldemort, that ultimately involved magic and she had promised herself long ago no magic and that was it as far as she was concerned no magic ever end of.

"I'm sorry I wish I could but I can't help you" She said resolutely walking to the door but couldn't move falling to the floor, instantly she recognised it as a binding spell probably incarcerous. As she lay there immobile, she cursed him mentally unfortunately for Sam, curses needed to be spoken aloud. Dumbledore used the opportunity to be heard, to make her listen, to make her see sense.

"Samantha we need you, you are the only one who can stop him." He un-gagged her allowing her to talk but ensured she was still tied having made his point .Sam knew now she would have to explain everything to him so he would let her go.

"Every member of the Gaunt family that turned to magic went evil the only one who wasn't as evil as the rest was Merope and she was thought to be a squib. The rest were really evil. I swore to myself when I found out that I would never use magic again." Sam vowed again. On discovering who her dad was she had researched the family thoroughly and all its history not liking any of it that had been discovered.

"I understand" he said simply, Sam smiled in relief but he didn't release her. She glared at him wondering why he hadn't.

"I'm interested if you didn't want to practice magic why did you come to Hogwarts to learn magic in the first place?" he asked, she sighed it was a fair question one that would take time to answer after all it was a long story.

"My mum met him in the Leaky Cauldron while playing Quidditch here, he was charming and handsome and she was American witch one whose bloodline wasn't as inbred as British wizards, a one night stand and my mother was pregnant, by the time she realised he was the dark lord. She fled back to America where she met dad and his son from a previous marriage they fell in love and he adopted me, and mum adopted Mark. As I was born in England I got the Hogwarts letter and not one from an American institution. Mum agreed on the proviso I learnt Muggle studies in the holidays which I did especially physics trying to work out how magic worked." Sam explained remember those days, when everyone else only had Hogwarts homework while she had muggle homework as well doubling it. Some days she thought that was why she worked so long, she was so use to working long hours and it had started at Hogwarts. Dumbledore still looked confused so Sam continued to explain,

"My mum died in a car accident when I was 14 in my 3rd year I got a letter. Voldemort was believed to be dead by this point. It explained who my father was and begged me to stay in Hogwarts until I had finished. It was my mum's last request so I finished school graduated with straights O's in the NEWTS. Then I quit magic and followed my adopted dad's path seeking the one thing magic couldn't give me, space travel." Sam told him feeling a twinge of sadness at the memories.

At Hogwarts the hatred of Voldemort had been high. In the first year they had all celebrated his death with the biggest party ever. Sam had been right with them celebrating not knowing who her dad was. Then with the end of the battle came the sadness as everyone had time to contemplate what had happened for all the classmates, parents, brothers, sisters everyone had lost. Everybody knew somebody who had died except Sam who only knew people that had died via others. Coming over from America with all her family there, she found herself alone in not knowing anyone who had died until he did. In the third year discovering he who everyone including her hated was in fact her father had been devastating to a young Sam, after her mum had died had been difficult. After talking to Jacob at length Sam had managed to accept it returning to school to make her mum proud before leaving magic for good.

"Sam we need you" he said practically begging.

"I can't" Sam said still sure that if she turned to magic she end up bad like the whole Gaunt family. As if sensing that was what was bothering her Dumbledore spoke.

"Come to Hogwarts if you begin to go evil I will notice, I will stop you" he promised, Sam shook my head it was getting tempting, really tempting but she still couldn't let herself. Dumbledore sat in silence for a moment then spoke quietly

"If you come and help us and he rises to power then will you ever forgive yourself knowing you may have been able to stop him." Dumbledore said, Sam closed her he had won, that last comment had been an ace in the hole. She knew she couldn't ignore it, she couldn't forgive himself otherwise.

"You're right" Sam acknowledged, he released her from the spell. Slowly Sam stood her muscles aching from being in the same position for so long. Her dad had caused enough death and Sam knew it had to stop it at least do she would best to clear her conscious.

She took a deep breath summoning her wand from its secret hiding place under the floorboards at home. It had been a whole since she had to do it but it came. Dumbledore looked amazed at her aware it was a rare talent he had no idea she could do that making him wonder.

"What other powers did you inherit?" he asked,

"I can talk to snakes" Sam said with a smile thinking of the Gould, it didn't work with them. When Jolinar was in her Sam had hid the magic abilities from her. It had been hard but made easier by the fact she wasn't looking for information only a place to hide.

"Oclocumpancy and telekinsis" Sam said flippantly aware it was rare for any witch or wizard to have so many, but then her magical heritage was purer than most combining strong American wizard blood with strong British wizard blood.

"Fascinating" Dumbledore said, "But we should head off I will meet you above" he got up holding the door open. Sam got out her wand she knew she had to lie to her friends and struggled for a cover story they would believe.

"So what's going on Carter?" Jack asked in a more pissed off tone than usual.

"I think we'd all like to know the answer to that" Hammond said. Sam looked at them aware after this they would think she was off world on a long term research project.

"I'm sorry" she whispered unable to stop a tear escaping

"For what" Jack managed to say before she cast the spell making them believe that she was on a top secret mission they not even they had clearance for .Then she apparated to the top of the mountain, wiping the lone tear away as she did so. They would be fine she reassured herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

On the top of the mountain there sat a lone can. Sam recognised it as a Portkey probably the most efficient form of transport long distance.

They arrived in a small square Sam saw the street sign, Grimond Place.

"What is this place?" she asked looking for something magical. Dumbledore leant over to her whispering in a voice so low Sam struggled to hear.

"12 Grimond Place" he whispered. Sam looked round as if expecting to see others surprised to see a house emerge from between 2 others.

"Secret keeper" she guessed, he nodded. Sam walked towards it when a thought grabbed her. Fear encircling her heart she grabbed his arm.

"You won't tell them who I am will you?" She asked guessing there would be others there. He shook his head

"That is not my news to tell Samantha" he promised, Sam nodded taking a deep breath, she could do this. She walked the rest of the way up the path opening the door. Dumbledore guided her straight into the kitchen. There was a group sat eating, several kids 4 with red hair, 2 identical boys, then a younger 2 and a girl. Sat next to the ginger aired girl and a boy with jet black hair. Next to him was a haggard looking man with black hair that curled over his forehead talking in depth to a beautiful girl with flaming red hair. Cooking at the stove was another red headed lady with a really lovely homely face. She looked like a mum to everyone then lastly was a grubby man, with jet black hair that fell across his head.

"Dumbledore" he said nodding to him while eyeing Sam up suspiciously.

"Sirius, I'd like you all to meet Samantha Carter the newest member to the order and the defence against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts" Dumbledore said. Sam grabbed him dragging him outside to everyone's amusement. To her there was nothing worse than teaching, she was really worried about being corrupted and if she was corrupted she would be in the ideal position to corrupt their young minds. Outside she turned on Dumbledore annoyed with the lack of options he had been presenting her with and Sam hated being choice less.

"No way" Sam said immediately after the door was closed. "You are not making me teach magic its bad enough I will have to do it. No" Sam told him firmly. Dumbledore shook his head smiling slightly.

"How better for me to ensure that you don't fall to the dark side than for me to monitor you, and the only way I can do that is for you to come to Hogwarts and I am in need of a brilliant defence against the dark arts teacher. The fact you are even worrying about being corrupted tells me you are unlikely to be" He bargained. Sam caved wondering why she had bothered to argue. Sensing her shift he moved his hand to the door.

"Shall we continue the introductions?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Sam nodded following him in.

"So that is Fred and George, Ron and Ginny Weasley and Molly Weasley their mother, that is Reamus Lupin and Tonks. Over there is Hermione Granger and Harry Potter and Sirius Black" Dumbledore said Sam nodded memorising all the names a few being familiar.

"Weasley I knew a Weasley, Bill" Sam said, Molly nodded looking proud,

"My Eldest, he was head boy you know." Sam nodded the connection clicking as head girl she had some connections to the younger year with their Quidditch links as well she was surprised she had forgotten him.

"He was prefect when I left and on the Quidditch team, damn good player, made captain when I left" Sam recalled. Then looking around at the others

"Sirius Black weren't you in Azkaban?" Sam asked remembering something from when she was leaving the wizard world.

"I was innocent," Sirius growled, Sam nodded accepting it 100%. SG1 had been accused of crimes too many times to assume the court system was perfect. The wizard one was flawed especially after Voldemort had been ended. Her instincts were screaming to trust him and if Dumbledore believed him as well that was good enough for her.

"Fair play," Sam said.

"So do you all go to Hogwarts?" she asked the kids. They nodded,

"We are in Gryffindor?" Ron told her, Sam nodded

"I was in Gryffindor" she told them remember how long she had sat under the sorting hat. Her relationship to her dad meant she could have been in Slytherin, her brain meant Ravenclaw, her courage Gryffindor and her willingness to help other Hufflepuff. The hat had left her to choose although at the time she hadn't realised family connections meant her dad she just thought long lost relatives on her mums side must have gone there. She had easily chosen Gryffindor as the house's reputation was the best and it was the sister one to her mums which meant she would hopefully follow in her mum's footsteps.

"Samantha" Dumbledore's hand on her shoulder brought her out of her musing, "Molly asked if you were hungry" he reiterated, Sam nodded the last time she had eaten was on the cargo ship coming home, she looked at her watch, that was 17 hours ago. Landing, infirmary tests and the debriefing had lasted ages.

"We've eaten but I can fix you up something?" Molly told her guiding Sam to a seat. "When did you last eat anyway?" She asked just out of curiosity as she saw Sam's eyes sparkle at the mention of food.

"I would love something to eat, anything is fine Mrs Weasley, and it's been just over 17 hours since I ate" Sam said. They all looked shocked especially the boys but Sam was use to it Sg1's irregular hours and frequent habit of getting captured meaning that hunger pains no longer bothered her. Thinking of Sg1 she wondered how they were getting on, she missed them already. She tuned back to hear Molly muttering it was no wonder she was so skinny, Sam just smiled politely this woman reminding her of Janet.

"And it Molly" the woman insisted, Sam nodded having no such intention, just like Dumbledore would always be Professor never Albus. She blamed it on her dad and the military upbringing not that she minded.

"Sam will be staying here for the time being as a full member of the order, then will get the train and get to Hogwarts that way, no flying up Samantha" he said in advance knowing by the way her head ducked that was what she was thinking. He remembered the year she had arrived late due to plane delays her muggle father unable to cope with sending her magically. Instead of going through the channels and trying to arrange another method Sam had decided to fly on her broom from Heathrow airport arriving at Hogwarts half frozen only 10 hours later.

"I promised I wouldn't do that again" Sam muttered blushing. Everyone looked at her

"You flew on a broom to Hogwarts?" Ron asked, Sam nodded grimacing in hindsight it had been stupid. Flying at the highest altitude her broom would allow to avoid detection she had practically froze landing at Hogwarts she had crumpled her body barely able to stand. Luckily the great feast had just finished and she got sent to the infirmary wing straight away. She saw Dumbledore thinking about it knowing what he knew now he knew it was an act of anger and self-hatred against the man she had recently found out was her father the most hated wizard ever.

"That cooler than the car you two flew up they're in" George remarked.

"A lot cooler, it was stupid, I was frozen when I got up there" Sam informed them to ensure they didn't get any ideas. They nodded solemnly as Molly gave Sam her sandwich

"Thank you Mrs Weasley" Sam said taking a bite. Molly stopped a thought occurring to her

"Where are you going to sleep? We have the girls in one room, me and Arthur in another, then the boys, then Sirius, Tonks and Lupin all in their own….." She thought about it wondering if she could ask Sirius and Lupin or Tonks and Sam to share.

"That's okay I will sleep on the sofa" Sam offered "I have slept in worse places," she shivered involuntarily remembering Netu just recently. They all noticed choosing not to say anything.

"No we can't let you do that" Sirius protested but Sam nodded again. Stubborn woman he thought feeling strangely attracted to her, noticing the way Fred, George, Ron and Harry were staring at her he wasn't the only one to have noticed how attractive she was.

"Don't worry, compared to some of the places I have slept recently this will be heaven" Sam insisted. They were interrupted by Arthur Weasley arriving from work. Dumbledore used it as an excuse to leave.

"Samantha Carter meet Arthur Weasley, he works in the Ministry of Magic, Sam is the new defence against the dark arts teacher of Hogwarts." Molly said

"Nice to meet you Mr Weasley" Sam said, he sat next to her excitedly recognising that she was wearing a muggle military uniform.

"You're an American, military" he noted getting out his notepad; Sam nodded smiling at his enthusiasm knowing she was in for a long evening of questioning.

"Is that army the thing with metal tins cans or the floating things?" he asked, Sam shook her head,

"Neither, I am in the Airforce" She told him noticing the others were now talking more among themselves although Sirius was listening in. He reminded her of Jack in so many ways, strong rugged and with so many dark secrets.

"What is the Airforce?" Weasley asked, Sam smiled

"It the branch where we fly planes, planes are like tin cans on brooms they take you from place to place." Sam explained. He nodded to stop further questions Sam elaborated. When they had finished most had gone to bed, Sam walked out the kitchen down the hall to what she presumed was the sitting room, there she took off the throw from the back of the sofa using it as a blanket curling up and falling into an uneasy sleep.

Dreams of Netu assaulted her, both her own and more of Jolinars time there.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Screams woke those above everyone instantly awake. Sirius took charge ordering Tonks, Molly and Arthur to guard the children who were all up battle ready. Sirius went first down the stairs followed by Lupin. Reaching the lounge where the screaming how now stopped but small whimpers had begun. Sirius opened the door not expecting to just see Sam Carter tossing and turning in the throws of a nightmare with nobody around.

"Lupin get Molly and tell everyone its fine and to get some more sleep especially Harry with his trial" Sirius ordered. Lupin nodded heading upstairs. Slowly Sirius went over to Sam's restless form wondering what on earth such horrible nightmare could be about. He knew she was military so maybe it was a bad mission, seemed a shame that someone so young and beautiful was so troubled. He bent over shaking her shoulder gently causing Sam to wake in a blind panic.

Gone were Jolinars memories, here, now was a new threat. Her training kicked in as she rounded on her attacker pushing him onto the floor and getting in a punch.

"Sam it's me Sirius, Sam wake up" he called trying not to fight her, but at the same time protect himself. Sam woke up some more getting a good look at her 'attacker' stopped fighting. Molly ran in as Sam climbed off him.

"Oh God I'm so sorry, I thought you were somebody else" Sam apologised sitting back on the sofa bringing her knees up unable to stop a few tears from escaping. She had honestly thought he was Binar.

"That's okay, I've learnt my lesson wake you up from a distance" Sirius said thinking in hindsight he should have guessed. Molly sat next to Sam on the sofa placing an arm round her.

"Sirius get some chocolate and butter beer" she ordered. Sirius went to protest but seeing her glare made him change his mind. Molly Weasley was a scary woman he decided and not for the first time.

"Want to tell us what that was about?" Molly asked kindly, Sam shook her head

"It's classified" she told her not wanting to talk about it. Molly sat their in silence making it clear she wouldn't leave until she was sure she was ok. Sam sighed she would have to tell her something. Sirius returned and Sam took a sip feeling better.

"I was on a mission recently to rescue my dad, he is also Air force. We were captured and imprisoned alongside him. Turns out I knew the guy who ran the jail and not in a good way. We were all tortured before we escaped blowing up the jail" Sam said without remorse. Molly looked shocked while Sirius nodded supportively. He knew after a while in jail especially like the one Sam was on about, death was preferable to anything.

"Anyway I am very sorry to have woken you up" Sam apologised figuring everyone would want to go back to sleep. They shook their heads

"Don't worry about it. Are you going to be okay?" Sirius asked. Sam nodded. Watching as they both left Sam lay down again wondering when the nightmares would stop.

After lying awake for a while Sam decided she wasn't going to be able to get any more sleep. She went upstairs using the shower then to the kitchen where she indulged in coffee. Looking at the clock it was only 6am. She didn't expect anyone to be up for sometime so when the door creaked open she was surprised.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry had been awake since the screams had woken him, he heard the shower go and presumed it was Sam. As soon as the clock hit 6am he decided to get up. Sneaking around he got dressed and went into the kitchen.

"Hey Harry what are you doing up at this time?" Sam asked sipping her coffee. Harry sat down next to her. Sam used her wand to bring a glass over then filled it with orange juice, finding despite the years her magic skills hadn't left her. Harry took a sip

"I couldn't sleep" Harry told her. Sam nodded remembering he had a trial.

"Your trial?" she asked, he nodded taking another sip of his juice.

"What do they think you did?" Sam asked using the careful phrasing.

"I was with my cousin Dudley when dementors attacked us; I used the patronus to send them away, it worked Mrs Figg a squib neighbour helped us back but I still used magic outside school." Harry explained

"And because you need the magical gene to see demantors neither your cousin of Mrs Figg can provide evidence either way" Sam thought allowed. It was the perfect plan the perfect way to assassinate someone as in the non-magical world only the victim would see anything and it would be very hard to prove. Disturbingly this either meant Voldemort had control of the dementors or someone in the ministry had ordered the attack then arranged the trial the second becoming most likely. Meaning there was a spy in the ministry. She made a mental note to talk it over with Dumbledore.

"Don't worry Harry we won't let them expel you" Sam promised thinking of the Tokra memory device, worst coming to the worst she could 'borrow' it she shuddered at how it could be used.

"How?" he asked appearing to have given up all hope. Sam just smiled thinking it was a shame the device was classified.

"Trust me Harry" Was all Sam would say. They were interrupted by Sirius entering the room.

"Morning" he greeted as Sam got a coffee ready. Then figuring everyone would be following soon she began to make breakfast. Despite what Sg1 and Janet believed she was actually a very good cook when allowed to use magic, in the muggle world however when one was forced to do it yourself it became a lot more complicated.

"Are you feeling nervous Harry?" Sirius asked Harry nodded.

"I just hope I don't get expelled" he commented. Sirius shrugged

"If you do we'll just teach you here" he said looking hopeful. Sam guessed it was for the company as she knew it must be lonely. Just then Arthur and Molly joined them, Sam had to hide a laugh at what Arthur was wearing he looked like an 80's rocker.

"Do I look muggle enough Harry?" he asked, Harry nodded politely wincing as he did so. Sam took pity on him by going over trying to work out what she could do.

"Here" she said smoothing the hair down into a little more of an acceptable look. Satisfied she undid his jacket and un-tucked the shirt. He didn't look perfect but he looked a lot less likely to stand out.

"There" Sam said catching Harry's grateful eye. "I got breakfast started, my way of saying sorry" Sam told them getting out the plates and placing equal portions on them.

"Thanks Sam" Harry said tucking in, the others following suite until Arthur caught sight of the clock.

"Ooo hurry Harry we better get going." He said, Harry nodded, Molly hugged him, then Sirius ruffled his head

"You'll be fine" he told him, Harry nodded looking decidedly nervous. Sam bent down kissing him on the cheek, Harry blushed a bright red.

"See you when you get back" Sam told him as Arthur ushered him out of the door. As soon as it was closed she chuckled to herself.

"What was that?" Sirius asked protectively, Sam smiled even more

"Something to stop him panicking as much about his trial" Realising what she had done the others grinned.

"So what is there to do around here?" Sam asked, Molly answered

"Well the children need to go shopping get their school stuff; we are also clearing out this house room by room that's a job and a half, and you might want to do your lesson plans" Molly told her, Sam nodded figuring shopping was top of her list she only had the one set of clothes.

"We are shopping tomorrow" Molly offered, Sam thought about it, she could probably wait to go shopping if she could nip home on the floo network.

"Great I just need to floo home first" Sam said

"That's fine, fireplace is this way." Sirius said on the way Sam got an idea.

"Come with me, nobody monitors international floos and it would be good for you to get out for a bit" Sam said. Sirius's eyes sparkled at the thought.

"Let's go" he decided. Sam went first chucking in the 2 handfuls needed

"Samantha Carter's house" she said stepping into the fire. Sirius followed. Arriving Sam went straight through to the kitchen chucking out the food that was there. Sirius went to fireplace looking at the pictures of Sam and her family growing up. One thing he did notice was that Sam's brother looked like both her mum and her dad but Sam looked a lot like her mum and nothing like her dad. He looked around a bit more noticing the house was spic and span everything very tidy which is what he had expected from Sam, neat and tidy and mainly un-used. Finishing packing Sam went back to him.

"Do you fancy a walk, I mean nobody will recognise you here" Sam asked, he nodded eagerly. They went for a walk around before returning and flooing back.

Arriving back everyone else was up even the twins. Sam looked at him

"So where are the rooms you are clearing out?" Sam asked, Sirius lead the way everyone else joining them. They began to defeat the dinkydows, and then Sam moved onto the cupboard. She opened it wand at the ready, there inside was a bogart hiding.

On seeing Sam it turned white as it turned into her dad, at a younger age. Quickly she yelled Ridiklous it morphed into a Gould symbiote, again Sam was shaken but quickly cast the spell. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as it morphed into a one eyes bold monster. Binar. Sam froze as the memories hit her all at once, sex with the monster, forcing herself to smile, being tortured by him. Lupin saw her reaction jumping in

"Ridiklous" he yelled and it vanished. Molly was over by Sam in an instant while Sirius ushered the kids out.

"Sam what is wrong?" she asked putting her arm round her, Sam looked at her,

"I'm ok, boy those bogarts know how to attack you" Sam said trying to laugh it off but none of them were fooled.

"Is this like the nightmare last night?" Sirius asked, Sam nodded this being easier to deal with than retelling the whole story.

"He was the ruler of the local jail" Sam told them getting up feeling less shaky the memories dulling to a manageable level.

"What was the snake?" Lupin asked, Sam used it as distraction to shift her thoughts off Binar. She knew although the Gould was classified she could trust them.

"It's a creature a parasite, it attaches itself round the brainstem and can control the thoughts of the host. They are normally pure evil" Sam explained. They all exchanged looks all thinking of Voldemort wondering if that was why he was so evil. Sam knew that wasn't it. It was history of bad blood and breeding that had made him that way.

"We should get lunch" Sam decided going to the door. Outside they missed the sound of the extendable ear being pulled along the corridor. They crept upstairs to the girls room Ron and the twins looked at Hermione who shrugged.

"What do you think they are on about?" Ginny asked,

"I have no idea" Hermione admitted "But is it possible that Dumbledore brought Sam in because he thinks Voldemort has this parasitical creature inside and she is some kind of expert." She guessed, they nodded

"She must have had a bad experience do you think it was with one of the parasites" Fred asked, Ron nodded

"Maybe it was that one eyed boggart guy, he looked evil" He said,

"How do you think Harry is getting on" Ginny asked looking upset.

"Harry will be fine, he always is" George reassured her

"More lives than a cat that one" Fred added, they all nodded. Downstairs they heard their mum calling for lunch. Running the twins arrived first followed closely by Ron then at a more sedate pace both girls. They ate quietly

"Right we are having a congratulations party for Harry" Molly announced firmly, "Boys you will blow up balloons manually no magic and hang up the banners, girls you can help Sirius clean up the house, Sam do you mind helping me cook" Sam shook her head, she liked magically cooking and wondered if they'd ever have pizza.

"Great let's get started" Molly ordered. Sam began cooking the pizza, knowing Molly had invited a lot of people; it was Sam's night to meet some more of the order. She was both excited and slightly nervous. An owl arrived, Sirius freed it

"Its Harry he got off" he said jubilantly, everyone cheered. Ginny sat by the window peeping out ready to announce his arrival. They finished the decorations in time to hear Ginny yell,

"He is back Harry's back" she said sliding down; they waited in the lounge for him to come in past the shrieking portrait in the hall. Harry walked in and they yelled surprise, Harry seemed pleasantly surprised.

'I knew it!' yelled Ron

They were bound to clear you,' said Hermione

Fred, George and Ginny were doing a kind of war dance to a chant that went: 'He _got off, he got off, he got off_…" Ron and Hermione joined in. Sam was more interested in listening to Arthur tell Molly and Siruis about someone called Lucas visiting Fudge they all seemed very concerned.

Sam served the pizza which only Harry and Hermione had had before; Arthur Weasley looked overjoyed at getting "real" muggle food.

The next morning they went to Diagon alley, Sam went straight to Gringot's accessing her mums account, then went and brought an Owl, a Broom, cauldrons, potions, a trunk, lots of books, and new robes. It feeling pretty good to be back in the magical way of life she also collected a lot of American wizard journals, the US wizards being more evidence based on how they taught and used magic. Returning to Grimond place she started on her lesson plans, if her training had taught her anything it was that school taught nothing on fighting properly, like in real duels the rules were followed, physically fitness would need to improve and the ability to dodge. She got Sirius to help her and Lupin both liking her new ideas to magic.

Sam was clearing out stuff from the attic practicing her magic when she saw Harry.

"Hey Harry" Sam said sitting next to him on the floor on the empty room.

"Hey" he replied glumly

"Everything ok?" Sam asked

"Sure" he replied

"Uh huh that's why you're sitting here by yourself moping?" Sam asked, Harry glared at her before sighing.

"I was just thinking about what would have happened if I'd been convicted, and why it always happens to me, how come I get dumped with everything? I didn't even make prefect Ron did I mean why after everything I've done" he asked. Sam put her arm round him.

"Harry don't you think you have enough on without this extra pressure, I mean you already have everyone looking at you, I mean the boy who lived, and look at Ron, always the side kick, I bet Dumbledore didn't want to give you more pressure, and your already a hero to a lot of people, give Ron ago." She told him. Harry nodded and smiled

"Thanks Sam" he said getting up happier.

The next few days were quiet with Sam keeping her head down and just doing her lesson plans. She could tell everyone was curious on why she was there and how she had gotten the position. It was only on the Sunday when Bill came she felt at ease.

"SAMMIE" he yelled hugging her tightly,

"Bill it's good to see you again" she said hugging him back. He moved on exchanging pleasantries with the others. Before coming back to her,

"Sam do you have a broom?" he asked, she nodded, "Race?" She grinned knowing she could take him on her nimbus.

"Oh you're on" she told him.

"We'll floo to the burrow and race from their" he challenged, Sam nodded her and Bill while not the closest of friends had always raced together ever since her flying to Hogwarts stunt.

That night Sam raced riding her broomstick like never before feeling intense freedom that she had missed for so long, She wiped the floor with Bill relaxing on the bank of the river when he arrived.

"You're good" he commented, "I always thought by now you'd be pro or running the ministry, where did you go?" he asked, Sam shrugged.

"I just liked the muggle side of things more" She said

"So why are you back?" he asked

"I was ready and Dumbledore really needed a teacher and is so persuasive he wanted to combine my military training with the dark arts I guess so here I am." She told him. They returned to the burrow before flooing back. The next day Sam started at Hogwarts, she caught the train up travelling with Tonks and Ginny to Kings Cross, she sat in the front carriage with the head boy and girl, the prefects came in received their assignments and mostly left. She kept to herself allowing the students to talk round her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Arriving at Hogwarts she was greeted by Professor McGonagall

"Professor Carter I presume, please gather your belongs, you will help me with the first years." She ordered Sam nodded herding the lost little kids up fondly remembering her time as a 1st year on the Hogwarts express.

Arriving at Hogwarts a house elf escorted her to her room, she set her password "fishing" and dumped her stuff just having enough time to return to the great hall to see the sorting. Over the meal she was aware of many of the students looking at her. She spent her time talking to Snape who had a deep interest in defence against the dark arts, perhaps too much, Sam thought.

Dumbledore stood and the whole hall quietened.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, 1 beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students - and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too. Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr Filch's office door. We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome Professor Umbridge, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Carter, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, I'm sure you'll make them feel very welcome" he continued but Sam zoned out gazing over the rows of students picking out the ones she knew. Until she heard an annoying

"Hem hem, hem hem" coming from down the row. Umbridge stood ready to make a speech, gracefully Dumbledore let her. Sam listened very carefully getting the gist the Ministry would be interfering in Hogwarts. She grinned if she could handle the NID and the Gould she was sure Umbridge would be no problem. After the sorting she went to her room sorting through her stuff unpacking then checking out her classroom, she made a few adjustments before seeing Umbridge standing in the doorway.

"Professor" Sam greeted,

"Good afternoon" Sam greeted, "Can I help you?" She asked politely

"I wanted to look over your lesson plans discuss how we can make them better," she said, Sam nodded suspiciously.

She began running through the lesson plans with her after just the first one Umbridge interrupted,

"I was hoping you would go with something less practically based, learning from the books" Umbridge began, Sam stopped her

"No way that's not practical, these kids need to know how to defend themselves, from friendly fights to battles" Sam began defending,

"From what?" Umbridge asked,

"Everything the world is a dangerous place, from the magical creatures to class mates to those that want to be future auroras, I have a duty to teach them the best that I can and I'm going to do it" Sam said fiercely. Umbridge was silent before leaving. Sam tiredly retreated to her room, not even going to tea just collapsing in a heap and sleeping. The next morning she was up, early eating breakfast and taking a run round the grounds then showering before breakfast, her first session was the second years. She quickly ran them through the most basic of defensive spells, getting them to practice on each other disarming the wards. By then end the whole class had mastered it. Sam felt a small wave of satisfaction at knowing her pupils had mastered it.

The next class was hard it was year 7 they were doing their NEWT exams, a boy at the front put his hand up.

"Professor none of us have heard about you before how do we know you're qualified to teach us?" Sam grinned.

"I'm US military, I'm use to defending myself against things so dark you can't even imagine, and although I haven't focused on my magic recently I'll take on anyone in a duel" She challenged knowing respect was earned and wanting to push her students like Colonel O'Neill had done to her. A boy stood up getting out his wand. Sam took him to the duelling area which she had set up.

They bowed, Sam indicating for him to take first shot, she deflected it easily disarming him. Another student stood wanting to take her down she identified him as Slytheryn, he cast a spell, she deflected it, soon the whole class was fighting her, Sam took out an impressive ¾ of the group. Before she was stunned she indicated for them to return to their seats.

"Boy that was fun," she told them "now to teach you guys how to fight properly I mean in the field their won't be 30 of you taking me down, you need to be able to cast a basic defensive and attack spells in your sleep, disarming, attack and diversion, 3 key areas" Sam began watching as the whole class took notes with renewed interest.

She had a free period next spending the time relearning the corridors. Before lunch, she was to supervise the great hall. McGonagall joined her,

"How is it going?" She asked

"Alright, I think the students are great, insightful and willing to learn" Sam told her

"You have an interesting teaching method taking on the whole 7th year" she commented, Sam smiled

"I wanted them to have a taste of combat that duelling isn't about fancy spells it's about reaction sticking to ones you know, trusting your aim. Trusting Instinct."

"True, seems you made quite the impression, rumour has it you've spent the last few year fighting trolls in Iraq as part of a secret military magic group" Sam sighed thinking about what she'd actually been fighting.

"I wish it was that easy, trolls you just blast or buy off" she muttered unaware McGonagall had heard. She moved away grabbing a plate of food. Her lesson next was the 5th years.

"OWL's are very important exams, more important is the ability to defend yourself in a fight" Sam began; a blond boy put his hand up.

"Yes"

"Defend ourselves from what?" he sneered. Sam raised an eyebrow

"From everything, classmates attacks, dark magic, creatures, I've spent my adult life fighting, trust me there is plenty to fight, now I know you guys haven't had the best teaching but I spoke to Professor Lupin and Moody to do these lesson plans. Today defensive spells" She began, at the end everyone filed out she'd tried not to set too much homework, she knew students were under pressure but had to ensure they were up to standard.

The next few days continued the same the students all reacting extremely well to her lessons.

In her free time she spent exploring Hogwarts with a new sense of wonder, having accepted somewhat her relationship to Voldemort and thus Salazar Slytherin was a distance relation. She wondered if she could find any of the secrets that were contained within it, and if any would lead her to defeating Voldemort. She already knew of the 2 portraits of Salazar that hung within the school, and visited the chamber of secrets below it wondering if there were anymore secrets to be held within its walls. Guessing that Hogwarts had given all its secrets up she wanted to go to the Gault home.

After a week Sam took it up a notch adding physical fitness to the lessons and the homework, it was important for her that everyone got the balance between academics and sport and judging by some of the pupils they got too little exercise. It was one such exhibition with the 4th year group that the trouble occurred, they were jogging (with much protest from the 4th years about how this related to defence against the dark arts). They were nearing the edge of the forbidden forest when one of the fourth year girls screamed. Sam went running over, no longer jogging. There posed to attack was the 3 heads of a runespoor snake.

"Get behind me slowly then make your way to the castle" Sam ordered as she brought her wand out. She then turned to the snake. Noting the students were running to the castle.

_Uh oh Sam seems too attract trouble, please review, let me know what you think_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry updates are slowing working nights and 50+hour weeks, _

Chapter 8

Sam rounded on the snake to give the students time to escape,

"How the hell did you get here I thought you lived in Africa?" she asked still ready to attack but buying the kids some time.

"Middle wanted to see the great Hogwarts, I agreed and planned it, right said it was stupid but middle and left wanted" it hissed.

"And attacking me, that part of the plan?" Sam asked, it consulted whispering to each other.

"It stupid not to we are hungry" right said, "It would be good to beat a wizard bring great fame" middle said

"Well that idea sucks, I mean I could beat you easily, and transport you back to where you came from home, wouldn't that be better?" she asked, it shook all of its 3 heads and went to strike, Sam attacked back dodging all 3 attacks and blasting one head off with her wand.

"That was middle," left said horrified, "I never liked middle wasn't ambitious enough" said right. They began to fight, Sam stepped out of the way letting them fight it out. The right won, before feeling the effects of its own poisons and dying too. Sam gathered the heads, making sure nobody else would tread on them and that they were indeed dead before returning to the castle, she had a worried class to reassure and probably some teachers to. On reaching the entrance hall she found her 4th year group, with Professor's McGonagall and Flitwick who'd been preparing to embark on a rescue mission.

"Professor Carter your alive" Ginny said, Sam smiled

"I believe so, nothing to worry about, now class homework for tonight, identify what snake that was and its properties both in fighting and in potions," she told them they left all groaning about the homework but talking about how big it was and how brave she was.

When the children had left McGonagall came over,

"Are you really ok they described it as a Runespoor snake, with 3 head that was 6ft long."

"It was a Runespoor snake decided to check out Hogwarts, I have no idea why, but it's dead now" Sam showed them the 3 heads of the snake hanging from behind her.

"And you took it down by yourself" McGonagall asked, Sam nodded.

"I better get rid of it and drain its poison then need to talk to Dumbledore" she said leaving them to it. She dumped the snake in her room she could deal with it later walking to Dumbledore's office. He wasn't there but she knew he'd be back shortly, he always ensured that he was alerted to someone entering the office. To pass the time she mooched round stopping at the sorting hat. She carefully placed it on her head.

"Hello again Samantha" it said.

"Hello, I need help, I know you've been here for longer than anyone, you know more than anyone often being overlooked. I need to fight my dad, really really don't want anyone else to die. Tell me the secrets of Hogwarts. It can't just be the chamber, he'd need a way of corrupting young minds, I know he would" she pleaded not sure if this was going to work.

"Asking is easy, giving is easy working is hard. You must determine the answer to this yourself Samantha" the hat said. Sam sighed taking the hat off, there waiting for her with a bemused expression was Dumbledore.

"Samantha, I thought you'd already been sorted into a house" he joked, she smiled,

"I was discussing things with him." She replied rolling her eyes.

"Rumour has it you just fought a 40ft long snake with a multiple number of heads" Dumbledore commented. Again Sam rolled her eyes,

"It was a Runespoor"

"Here?" Dumbledore questioned, "That is most unusual"

"I know, and it seemed to be very unusual, I don't know how to explain it, I mean I've never spoken to one before, but it didn't argue as much as it should it seemed to have one goal, Hogwarts." Sam thought

"We all know snakes to be associated with Dark Lords, and I know 3 people that can talk parcel tongue, Voldemort, harry and me"

"Yes" Dumbledore said unsure where this was going.

"Snakes would be the perfect spies, think out that Ballisk it got round Hogwarts for months, I mean this is the heart of the fight, at least the one everyone knows about with both you and Harry here" Sam said. "There could already be thousands here"

Then speaking to any snakes,

"Emerge from you hiding places" she shouted. Instead of the masses of snakes none emerged. Sam looked disappointed

"I'll have the castle checked just in case" Dumbledore promised, "Is there anything else I can help you with?" he asked. Sam nodded

"I want to go to the Gault home and the orphanage" she didn't need to tell him which one he knew.

"Is that such a good idea, we know he has both those places under close watch"

"I know it's something I have to do" Sam told him firmly. Dumbledore nodded understanding.

"We will leave at once" he told her, Sam stopped him

"No I think I need to go alone, I don't know why, it's just instinct," She told him, he nodded, "I'm going at the weekend I thought you should know in case things go wrong" She told him Dumbledore nodded not exactly happy, but not really able to do much, his presence could cause even more trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

sorry due to nights, long days and puppies this update is slightly late

Chapter 9

Meanwhile Harry, Ron and Hermione had just come out of potions, they were due for defence against the dark arts after lunch. In the great hall they were greeted with an excited Ginny,

"Did you guys hear?" She asked, they shook their heads, she sat at the Gryffindor table they joined her grabbing the food and beginning to eat.

"We were jogging part of the new defence of dark arts routine near the forest when this huge snake with 3 heads jumped out and went for Emma, Professor Carter was amazing, she ran back. Jumping in its way, it was like 6ft long she just started to speak parcel tongue told us to run to Hogwarts. Then they attacked her all 3 heads she just jumped out the way then blasted them. It was seriously cool, then she just walked in here like nothing had happened" Ginny told them, then seeing her friends she waved goodbye running out.

Ron turned to Harry and Hermione,

"Parcel tongue, isn't that a dark trait" He asked, Harry glared at him, Ron backtracked

"Cept you but you only got yours because of your bond with you know who" Harry nodded conceding the point.

"Do you think she is working with you know who?" Hermione whispered, Harry shrugged,

"It's strange how after Hogwarts she disappeared, even people like Malfroy didn't know of her," Ron asked, they all nodded

"Yet she claims to have serious combat experience, so people would know wouldn't they," Hermione asked "I mean even if she was doing secret missions with the ministry someone would have seen her surely?"

"Well Dumbledore trusts her" Ron pointed out

"Dumbledore trusts Snape!" Harry pointed out Dumbledore still not in his good books. They discussed it for a bit longer before going to the lesson in question.

Sam stood at the front of the classroom, as they came in it was obvious rumour had spread.

"Right everyone, I'm sure rumour has spread about the snake, 3 headed, orange and black, 6ft long, identify it and discuss how you'd fight it. 5 minutes go" she ordered hoping they could identify it and discuss tactics. They all started talking Sam just hoped it was about the topic.

"Ok, name of the creature, you" she pointed at the blond boy, Malfroy she thought he might be called,

"It's a Runespoor"

"Correct 5 points Slytheryn" Sam awarded,

"Ok so how would you fight it?" She asked, generally

"Blast it" Ron muttered,

"Say it louder"

"Blast it" he repeated

"What spell?"

"Err..." he hesitated thinking of a good spell the normal disarming spells or bloody nose ones wouldn't work

"Anyone shout out spells to use"

"Avifors" Hermione yelled

"No never know which bird it would turn into could be a canary could be something worse, likely to still have 3 heads" Sam replied getting a fast pace up

"Conjunctivitis" Harry shouted

"No would only work on one set at a time this thing has 3 heads, you don't have the time"

"Stupefy" Neville asked nervously

"Perfect if it wasn't stun resistant, same as dragons it's the skin"

"Tarantallegra" Hannah asked, Sam stopped and laughed, it would be original.

"Dancing, well if I didn't die laughing that could work but it might just agitate it, it could dance towards you, come on guys I'd be dead by now"

"Wingardium Leviosa" Another girl asked, Sam raised an eyebrow

"So you have a flying pissed off snake?"

"Avada Kedavra" Malfroy asked,

"No that's unforgivable you should never use that curse not even in this circumstance."

"You missing some of the obvious ones the, Diffindo, Entrail-Expelling Curse, Expulso, how about transfiguration changing it into a harmless creature, go with your strengths, charms like Confundus Charm, or Hover Charm would be better. Or just plain running like hell out of there." Sam said "You need to think outside the box, sometimes the simple ones your confident with are better than the more complex ones that you haven't practiced" She lectured, they all hung on to her every word recognizing the voice of experience and the fact she'd taken out a pretty dangerous snake.

The lessons that day continued in the same way, Sam just hoped they were learning from it.

That evening on the way to the great hall Dumbldore caught up with Sam

"I've received several worried letters from parents of the students; therefore I feel we need to give a speech to reassure them," they came to the great hall teachers entrance when he turned to her with a wink. "I'm sure whatever you say will be great" he opened the door, pushing Sam in gently as she desperately searched for a speech to give.

The students all sat waiting patiently as Dumbledore stood

"After the events of today, Professor Carter would like to say a few words" everyone's gases passed to Sam who stood taking a deep breath. She wouldn't have thought she was more nervous doing this than she was taking on a tribal war lord.

"Hello, so I hear that rumours about me taking on magical creatures have spread wide and far. I hope the fact the snake is dead and the threat has vanished will reassure you to my competence of my abilities. I know Hogwarts deals with the unusual everyday but I think everything can return to normal now" She took a breath to steady his nerves. As a white light encompassed her and beamed her out of Hogwarts. The hall erupted in shock, how had she just vanished from Hogwarts the most protected place in the magical world. Harry and Ron turned to Hermione as did most Gryffindor's.

"I thought you said nobody could apperiate in or out of Hogwarts?" Ron asked,

"They can't, that was impossible" she said in shock. Even Dumbledore looked shocked as the teachers all shouted orders herding the students out of the hall.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok I am really sorry this took 8 weeks to load but don't blame me, see my laptop broke the screen came loose so I took it to be fixed by PC world, BIG MISTAKE, after breaking my laptop past the point of repair (aka keyboard wouldn't type) then taking ages to write it off, then giving me a new one and corrupting my back up even now the saga isn't over as it appears they've lost all my photos anyway heres a chapter I will get onto the rest as soon as I can I haven't forgotten this fic I promise

Chapter 10

Sam arrived on the Asguard ship,

"Thor,"

"Major Carter I am sorry for beaming you up unexpectedly but we asked at stargate command and they didnt know where you were. I detected your life sign and sought to ease their minds"

"Yes that is because I'm doing something really important and didn't want them to worry so I altered their memories," Thor tilted his head to one side

"How?" Sam winced she knew she would have to tell him.

"Well you see I'm a witch, I can do magic" she told him, he looked baffled so she demonstrated changing into an owl and back, Thor just watched his small mouth dropping open.

"How, this isn't possible," he said,

"Magic, we aren't even sure how" She told him

"This could be the salvation of the Asguard please Major Carter may I take some samples, and scans" he asked, Sam nodded

"Sure but make it quick then beam me back" Thor nodded, a white light passed over her,

"We are finished" he said

"Ok Thor beam me back and please don't tell the SGC where I am" she begged, Thor nodded,

"You have my word" He promised as she was beamed back down.

Back at Hogwarts Sam return exactly where she'd come from, except the hall was empty apart from the professors.

On seeing her return Dumbledore hugged her tightly,

"Samantha your back we feared the worst" he let go giving her the once over, "Come with me" he ordered leading her out to his office, the other teachers all looking very curiously at her.

She arrived sitting down on one of the chairs,

"Are you sure your ok?" he asked, Sam nodded, she knew he knew about the SGC and that he could keep a secret so felt no guilt in telling him.

"I was beamed off by Thor, Thor is an Asguard an alien being he checked in at the SGC and got concerned. I explained about magic and he beamed me back"

Dumbledore nodded, "Well this hasn't helped the rumours and more people will be suspicious now of what you are doing here" they sat in silence

"I think the best thing to tell people is that a temporary weakness in the Hogwarts defences let someone cast as retrieval spell, the object of which was you, ex-boyfriend perhaps, you sorted him out and returned" He suggested, Sam nodded,

"There are holes in the story but it's better than what I have" she told him, he nodded

"It's the weekend tomorrow I want you to rest," Sam nodded having no such intention she wanted to check out her past, her history. He nodded looking at her, "Get some sleep, this experience with your ex-boyfriend must have scared you" he told her, Sam nodded. She stood going to the door, opening it she saw Professor Umbridge waiting.

"Professors I was wondering what happened tonight, I'm sure you can understand the ministry is concerned that someone can disappear inside Hogwarts?" she asked politely, Sam shrugged looking at Dumbledore there was no better time to start the cover story.

"My ex-boyfriend Jonas had control issues, that's why I came here Dumbledore was so kind to let me teach. Tonight I don't know how he must have summoned me or done a retrieval spell, anyway I ended up back at his house. He tried to take me out but I managed to overpower him and apparted back here" Sam told her trying to sound shaken,

"I am going to review the safeguards myself I promise," Dumbledore said "I thought you would be safe here"

"Yes well the ministry are taking this matter very seriously Dumbledore its clear you cannot maintain the safety of this school or its staff, therefore the ministry has been forced to pass educational degree 23, they have invited me to take the position of High Inquisitor this is to ensure the high standards of Hogwarts are maintained, I now have the power _to inspect my fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. I'm sure I will have your full co-operation, Professor Carter I will be inspecting you on Monday"_

_"Can't wait" Sam said and she meant it._


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

The next day the school was alight with rumours about Umbridge's new position, Sam was pleased as it took some of the attention off her. Although she did worry about some of the teachers here and her own lesson plans.

She'd received her note it was the year 5's she was going to be observed on, which should be interesting.

It was 4th lesson when Professor Umbridge arrived in the classroom, just before the 5th years descended in. Sam had moved the desks to one side giving them plenty of practice space, it was only her 4th lesson with this group and she was shocked at how bad there basic defensive spells were they needed to be so slick when the deep panic set in they could be cast easily not so weak in a classroom it was 50/50 as to whether it worked.

"Everyone find a partner" she ordered, there was an uneven number so she partnered herself with Harry knowing they could demonstrate.

"Today we will be practicing our basics as I am surprised how poor some of you are in this area we will start with disarming, Harry disarm me" she ordered he did sending her wand flying Sam cast a retrieval spell bringing her wand back, it was more complex but necessary. "Ok everyone, disarm retrieve go" as she expected some were struggling with this others had it mastered, she wasn't surprised to find Harry, Ron and Hermione were excellent at it. Satisfied Harry didn't need the practice she asked him to help some of his classmates and was pleased to see him go both Hufflepuffs and Gryffindor's who needed the most help. She went over to Neville who didn't seem able to master it.

"Sorry Professor its just I'm not good at spells" Sam nodded,

"I heard you were good at Herbology" he nodded, "Ok casting this spell is exactly like stroking the leaves of a spiking vanctus plant, down up flick, try it" he closed his eyes pretending he was in the greenhouse and sure enough it worked,

"Thanks Professor" he said, Sam smiled and started talking him through other basic wand movements, getting them to be familiar.

Sam wondered over to the group near where Umbridge was. Umbridge began coughing in her I want your attention kind of way. Sam had prepared getting out her pocket some cough sweets.

"Try these Professor muggle cough sweets work wonders, now class" she said aware Umbridge was now gawping at her shocked.

"Actually Professor Carter I wanted a word" she asked

"Oh well why didn't you ask instead of coughing at me?" Sam asked. "After it is politer that way" Umbridge went slightly red with anger

"So you started teaching at Hogwarts in September" she asked

"That is what the record in front of you says" Sam replied, knowing this was Umbridge tactic to destroy the teachers' confidence, she had been carefully listening in the staff room to other teachers' experiences.

"Right, did you get the ministry approved lesson plans" she asked, Sam nodded she'd got them 2 days before term had started, none of them involved any magic even the NEWT level. She'd burnt them.

"I did"

"And you're not following them" She asked

"No they were insufficient, nobody at the ministry has experience teaching which was obvious from the plans, there were multiple spelling errors and worst thing was that no years according to your lesson plans would be doing magic" Sam told her, the whole class now was listening,

"It is the ministries believe that students do not need to do magic if they have correctly studied the theory" Umbridge stated

"Yes, I got that impression, however several researchers looking into this field in American wizard journals have dismissed that practice in magic cannot be replaced" Sam recited, "I can lend you the articles if you would like"

Umbridge snorted in anger

"Why do student need to do magic there is nothing they need to fight against." She protested. It was Sam's turn to laugh

"Really, Harry, Hermione and Ron took on a troll and a ballisk, Neville was attacked by snout bearers when he was young, Semus was cornered by a griphooks, Lavender and Paviti were attacked on their family holiday by Sandcrabs, that's just these students, in this classroom they used magic to defend themselves, that's why they need to practice, now do you have any more concerns that need to be addressed now or can I get back to teaching?" Sam asked aware she'd won but made herself an enemy.

"Right class next spell" she moved them on, at the end she asked Harry to stop behind, she was aware he'd be annoyed that she hadn't mentioned Voldemort.

"Have a seat Harry" she ordered he did. "I know you're probably angry at me right now for not mentioning your fight with Voldemort, yes I do say his name, I do not let the enemy have that power over me. I do believe you, and lots of people out there do but it's scary for a lot more people. Most don't want him to be back, it's easy to believe the daily prophet there's only you as evidence. When Voldemort was in power really in power so many died, it was like the muggle WW1, everyone knew someone that had died, but it could be anyone anywhere, nobody was safe. People lived in fear every day, trying to do the right thing without being killed. Just remember the truth will come out and people will know the lies, just believe in yourself and keep your head down." She warned, Harry considered her words, he'd not been angry he had been hurt that she hadn't believed him but now it made sense. He decided to use this opportunity to ask her some questions of his own.

"Professor, how come you speak parcel tongue like me?" he asked

"I was born with the ability. I didn't even realise it wasn't normal until I was 7 when my dad caught me in the garden with a rattlesnake, being muggle he freaked." She smiled at the memory.

"What happened last night at the feast?" he questioned gaining confidence at her honest answers

"Do you remember that bogart?" She asked, he nodded "the man was my ex boyfriend, he must have used some kind of spell to bring me back to him, I was ready and managed to escape and come back. It's why I'm here I was escaping him" she lied. Harry nodded he'd run it past Hermione. Sam waited patiently sensing there was something more bothering him. She waited, using Teal'c's method of silence. Harry nervous pulled at his sleeve to hide Umbridges quills work. Sam watched and made a note as Harry debated whether to tell her or not. Finally not being able to give up his secret yet he grabbed his satchel,

"Thanks Professor" he said,

"No problem Harry just remember patience the truth will come out" she told him hoping he'd understand. Outside she was pleased to see Hermione and Ron had waited for him and were no doubt quizzing him on what had happened.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sam sighed as she began her marking determined this weekend she'd be going to her dads old places to get a better idea of where he came from. Jolinar's words echoed in her head

"The better you understand your enemy the better placed you are in conflict"

That evening she had a meeting with Dumbledore who expressed concerns about the ministry. They thought he was building an army and recruiting a Major in the US military hadn't helped. It was clear Umbridge would be gunning for Sam. In her favour many parents had been writing to compliment her good teaching and the kids loved her. Her lessons had gone better than some though.

"This weekend I'm going to the orphanage and the manor I thought you should know" Sam informed Dumbledore bluntly

"I feel this is a bad idea. Your presence it already bringing unwanted attention, he has no doubt heard. If you visit his old haunts, I fear the consequences." Sam shook her head

"It's something I have to do and my gut tells me I should do it sooner rather than later" Dumbledore nodded accepting her decision knowing there was nothing he could say to change her mind.

"I'm also worried about Harry." Sam said puzzled when Dumbledores eyes dropped to the floor, "He is angry at everyone, and there is something going on which he isn't telling anyone"

"Harry will be fine" Dumbledore responded dismissing it. Sam let it go determined to keep a close eye on the boy who had lost so much and reminded her of a young Daniel Jackson.

Lessons continued as normal all week. At the weekend she climbed onto her broom head to Wools orphanage. Arriving she noted it was an office building that had been there for some time. So instead she crossed the road talking to the local pub owner. He described the orphanage as a clean, tidy place where you had a lot of freedom but no love. She lucked out by him remembering a resident of the orphanage lived nearby. She went and spoke to him. Named Bill he remembered the bullying Tom had done and the happiness they'd experienced when he'd left and the dread each year when he'd returned angry and depressed. Apparently the only time he got a break from the bullying was in the summer when the whole orphanage went to the coast and Tom went off on his own the whole time. It was clear that Tom had felt the orphanage wasn't his home.

Next was the Riddle house. Sam had read the reports, and heard Dumbledore' suspicion that Tom had been behind the deaths. Now she was faced with the house falling apart, with a tangled garden and a once impressive house that was falling to ruin. She made her way through the gate, walking up the hill. Inside she shuddered as she felt evil around her. Exploring she silently made her way from room to room. Getting the feel for what it must have been like for a young boy who had spent his life unloved sharing everything both at the orphanage and school to come here and see the riches his family owned. To see his real family living rich must have been every boys dream. She guessed he'd been rejected because of his magic. The muggle Riddles hadn't liked magic and as revenge Voldemort had killed them. She walked out of the house guessing that disillusioned with them and hating muggles Voldemort wouldn't have hidden anything of value in that house.

She wondered down the hill curious to see the graveyard where Harry had defeated Voldemort. Finding the graveyard empty she stood looking at the graves with the occasional broken one. She stood in contemplation by her grandfathers grave for what seemed like an age, before walking to the shack she was told the magical side of her came from. Entering she got the strangest sense. She was drawn to a corner. Without knowing what she was doing she reached down under the floorboards finding a ring. It was large and gold with some kind of crest on it with a black stone. From it she got a bad feeling that she simply couldn't described. She put it on her finger and it glowed slightly she took it off straight away until she knew more about the ring. Puzzled by the latest development she summoned her broom deciding to take this curious puzzle back to Dumbledore. She flew to Hogwarts.

Arriving she headed to Dumbledore's office. He wasn't there so instead she went to the library to research the ring on her own. After research family crests for a while and knowing it wasn't the Gaunt crest she drew a blank. Instead she returned to Dumbledore's office. While waiting there she noticed something glinting out of the sorting hat. Sam walked over lifting the handle she pulled out the most beautiful sword she'd seen. She knew it was the sword of Godric Gryffindor rumoured to appear only in times when Gryffindor's needed it. She put it back in the sorting hat only for it to reappear. It was meant for her she was in danger. So why appear now she wondered, what had changed since the meeting just 4 days ago. The only thing she could think of was the ring from the Gaunt house. Nervously she touched the sword against the ring surprised as she felt wind blow around her, howling and she felt an evil presence, she pressed the sword in deeper before it stopped. Picking up the remaining ring she put it back on, it glowed again. Deciding to keeping this to herself for now she returned the sword once again to the hat this time it didn't reject it. She left to go to her room unaware of what was happening elsewhere.

_Thank you for the reviews, I'm writing as fast as I can I just want people to enjoy reading _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Monday returned as she was wondering the corridor she came across a distressed Harry holding Hedwig. She spotted Hedwig was injured.

"Professor she is injured, I need to get her to Professor Grubby-plank please" he begged. Sam grabbed him ushering out of the castle,

"Where has she come back from?" she asked, suspecting something fishy

"London" Harry replied

"Then it is likely communications from Hogwarts are being monitored and intercepted. I will take Hedwig, you take your letter and return to class" Sam ordered, Harry reluctantly obeyed. Sam dropped Hedwig off assured she would heal before taking her concerns to Dumbledore and McGonagall. In discussion with them she found out that no group was allowed to be formed without Umbridge's permission, she wasn't sure why just that the ministry was interfering more and more in Hogwarts business.

She then taught her lessons for the day with Umbridge watching 2 of them. Umbridge tried to interrupt but Sam refused to let her. She almost lost it when Umbridge brought up her abusive boyfriend, and how could she teach defence when she couldn't defend herself from her own boyfriend. Sam just wished she could show Umbridge what she'd defended herself against. Instead she offered to duel her Umbridge declined. So Sam offered her the pleased words of the parents and her students improving grades.

Thus she had left her alone for the next lesson, something for which Sam was grateful.

Life progressed for Sam at Hogwarts as she searched the castle floor by floor room by room for its secrets.

November loomed as the Quidditch season began. Sam donned her Gryffindor colours and sat in the teachers section. She didn't like what the Slytherons were doing to Ron but couldn't do anything to change it. She heard later that Harry, Fred and Geroge had beaten up Malfroy and had thus been banned from Quidditch.

The next day as Hagrid returned Umbridge stopped teaching all together in order to devote more time to her duties. Nobody liked it but if people wanted their job they had to live with it.

The preparations to Christmas were mad, and Sam loved seeing it from the other side. She had decided to stay at the castle from Christmas supervising those that couldn't go home. She was going to make it a special Christmas for those students as she had once been one of them and knew how lonely it got.

Before Christmas she did surprise duelling tournaments for all her pupils, surprised to see people like Neville, Luna and Cho excelling with a variety of basic spells where other failed. She was happy to see that they had embraced what she had been telling them, master the basics then move to advanced spells.

It was one night when things changed. She was awoken by a portrait calling her to Dumbledore's office. She dressed quickly and walked swiftly to his office. On the way she encountered Minerva who told her what had happened on the way to wake the rest of the Weasley children. Sam took Ginny shaking her not even bothering to get her dressed before dragging her down the stairs then meeting Minerva, Fred and George in the common room. They were ushered sleepily to Dumbledore's office only knowing Harry had seen Arthur get hurt.

In the office they were given the basic details before a warning flash of Fawkes. Sam and Minerva headed her off while the children grabbed the portkey and left. Umbridge was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello Professor, you are up late" Sam said

"I was concerned when I was told children were wondering the corridors this late." Umbridge said

"Do not worry Professor the problem has been dealt with" Sam said

"As inquisitor I should be informed of all activity" Umbridge said. Sam sighed knowing there would be no satisfying the woman, instead she bewitched her watch to show the time an hour later, and would cast a sleeping spell later.

"Arthur Weasley has been injured; we sent the children home a day early. Sam told her. Umbridge checked her watch. Before returned to her room,

Sam returned to bed the next morning packing a trunk for all the children and sending it to Grimond place. She spent the day understand what was going on. They were taking turns guarding a door and the snake which belonged to Voldemort was scouting it. Arthur had let his guard down and it had attacked. Harry had somehow seen this through his link with Voldemort. He was currently safe at Grimmund place. Sam imagined him being scared especially as they all wanted to protect Harry by not telling him what was going on.

She mentioned this to Dumbledore and he dispatched Phineas Nigellus to talk to Harry and more importantly keep him safe in Grimund place until action could be taken.

The next few days were crazy for all the teachers trying to get all the students packed, avoiding Umbridge who was in a foul mood as she hadn't been consulted on the Weasley departure and ensure Christmas practical jokes didn't get out of hand.

On Christmas she sat in the great hall, with Dumbledore and Hagrid, all the other teachers had departed home for the holidays, 20 students joined them. Sam had instructed the house elves to make a turkey dinner and brought every student, ghost and house elf a present. Although for the house elves it was blankets to keep them warm, she'd got the idea from Hermione, after she introduced everyone to a muggle game of charades.

After Christmas Dumbledore took her to one side.

"I need you to teach Harry Occlumency, I don't want Voldemort interfering in his mind, Harry is very impulsive and he will be easily lead."

"Why me?" Sam wanted to know

"It is either you or Severus who possess the skill I believe Harry would be more open to private tuition if it wasn't from Severus" Sam nodded.

"Ok Professor I will head over there now and we can have our first lesson" she decided

"It will need to be kept quiet Samantha" Dumbledore warned, Sam nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Arriving at Grimond place she asked to see Harry, he came down the stairs looking nervous.

"Hey Harry. Don't look so worried it's ok, I need to teach you Occlumency" Sam informed him

"What is Occlumency?" Harry asked

"Occlumency is the magical ability to defend your mind from external inference"

"But why do I need to know this?" He asked

"Harry do you trust Dumbledore?" Sam asked, Harry nodded reluctantly, "We will explain in time, but for now we need you to trust us that you do need to know this" Harry looked at Sirius who sighed

"Better her than Snape" He stated

"Ok we will meet in my office on Monday at 6pm, if anyone asks I guess it will have to be detention so you might need to play up in my lessons" Sam said apologetically. Harry grinned, getting into trouble did seem to be something he was good at.

Sam returned to Hogwarts the same day after saying hello to everyone.

Then before she knew it, it was the first day of term again, all the students returning including Harry. That defence lesson Harry passed a note to Ron deliberately so Sam would see,

"Potter no note passing in class detention to night" she ordered putting on her best angry voice

"But Professor" Harry protested

"2 nights detention Potter" Sam said

"But"

"3 nights, do you want more?" Harry closed his mouth, Sam turned back aware the whole class was stunned into silence.

At 6pm dead on he knocked on her door. She greeted him with a smile then cast a protection charm around the room.

"Ok so Occlumency is the ability to protect your mind, it's one of the only defences against Legilimency. Legilimency is what Voldemort is particularly skilled at. He can tell if someone is lying to him merely by looking at them. Of course people have to be in close proximity for these to work and Hogwarts has protections which stop this, but your connection to Voldemort seems to ignore all these rules. You have a connection to him; it appears when your guard is down such as when you are asleep you can feel his emotions and his thoughts. I'm sure you can appreciate for your own physical and mental health being exposed to the thoughts of one of the most evil men in history is terrible. At the moment is appears that Voldemort isn't aware of the link. Theoretically if he was he could torture you though it or access valuable information. This is why I need to teach you" Sam explained, after a moment Harry responded

"What do I have to do?"

"Ok, I need to see how vulnerable your mind is. Stand over there and try to stop me, and Harry anything I see will go no further" She promised. Before Harry could work out what that meant Sam attacked

"Legilimency" She said, seeing imagines fly before her eyes. A sharp stinging pain forced her to stop

"A stinging hex, not the most effective" she noted, Harry rubbed his mind. "For a first attempt it went well, you managed to stop me before I delved too far, but you're too angry its clouding your mind. Deep breath release it on the exhale" Harry did so feeling peace

"Ready" Sam tried again seeing Cedric Diggory lying on the floor dead. She knew Harry could do better. She pulled out.

"Come on Harry focus" She yelled, letting her anger get the better of her. The anger that the young boy had been though all this because of her dad, anger because to save him she had to do this and become Jolinar and practically rape his mind.

"I am trying"

"We go again" She cast the spell diving into his mind once again. This time she saw a corridor with a black door at the end.

"The department of mysteries" Harry said out loud. Sam filed that information for future use. Sensing his barriers were up she ended the session.

"Harry you need to practice every night emptying your mind, getting rid of all emotions, its important, we better next meet on Wednesday same time ok?" Harry nodded leaving. Sam went to report to Dumbledore all the time wondering what was in the department of mysteries that was so important.

She entered Dumbledore's office.

"Samantha, how did it go?" he asked

"Not well, I could have easily accessed all of Harry's memories he is so angry he can't focus on keeping the floodgates closed."

"He is young, he will learn"

"What's in the department of mysteries that needs guarding, what does he want from there?"

"Prophecies, relating to you, Harry and him, at the moment, you are our secret weapon. He doesn't know you exist, only that a prophecy was made in regards to his downfall. Even the order don't know what that prophecy said and only me and you remember, I erased the memory of my staff." Sam sighed. It was growing closer the final battle.

The next morning more bad news came as several death eaters escaped from Azkaban, she overheard McGonagall and Dumbledore discussing stepping up the guard on the door. She stepped up her training she knew sooner rather than later she would take out Voldemort.

The meetings with Harry were getting worse. Sam had started teaching him Kel'Nor'Eem as a method of getting him to focus. She could really use Teal'c right now to help. Harry was getting more and more angry, at Umbridge at his friends, at her. His mind was well open for anyone to invade. She could tell he was now dreaming about the door every night getting more and more desperate to go and stop Voldemort. She knew she just had to keep trying to get through to him, but Harry was turning out more difficult to teach than Colonel O'Neill.

With the escape of the death eaters the interest in her lessons was at an all time high. Every student paying attention, lots of questions and no interruptions, it was a teachers dream but Sam just felt guilty her dad had scared these kids into obedience.

She started working in the library at night sleeping when she had to. The sleepless nights becoming more and more frequent. If anyone noticed they didn't say. Her kindness to the house elves had been appreciated as often she went to sleep in the library but woke in her room. She left them little presents to say thank you such as little wooden beds she made from hand.

She had made little progress with Harry and had decided he didn't want to close his mind to Voldemort. That he saw it as his responsibility to see what Voldemort was planning. It was at one session when she saw Harry's dream about Aviary and a curse by Malfroy on Bane. The vision ended before Sam was ready but there was something familiar about it.

She tried to enter Harry's mind again instead they entered her mind.

She was with Binear, he was raping her. She initially was too shocked to do anything for a few seconds enough for Harry to know what was happening before she forcefully repelling him. He fell to the floor while she puked into a bin.

"I'm sorry Professor" Harry said, Sam stood seeing fear in his eyes she smiled trying to bury the memory.

"Don't be it's an improvement. Ok we should try again" Sam said. She did it again, this time the door opened for them both and they entered a round room. Sam brought them back out.

"What was that?" she asked

"I don't know it's the first time it has opened for me" Harry stated. Sam thought for a moment wondering if it was her presence getting him in further before she could speculate further they heard screams.

"Harry did you see anything strange coming here" Harry shook his head.

"Get you wand out follow me" Sam ordered taking off down the corridor. Sam saw a crowd outside the great hall she pushed through. McGonagall was opposite looking slightly sick. In the middle was Trelawney standing holding a sherry bottle, 2 suitcases had been flung on the floor behind her. Her clothes were ripped and falling apart and her large glasses made her look more pathetic than before. Opposite Trelawney stood Umbridge with a smug look upon her face, Sam felt ill and the satisfaction she was taking from this.

"You had to realise this was coming"

"NO NO NO" Trelwaney cried.,

'Incapable though you are of predicting even tomorrow's weather, you must surely have real-ised that your pitiful performance during my inspections, and lack of any improvement, would make it inevitable that you would be sacked?' Umbridge stated.

"You can't! Hogwarts has been my home for 16 years"

"It was your home" Umbridge said showing how cold she really was. "Until about an hour ago when your Minister for Magic countersigned your order for dismissal now kindly remove yourself from this room. Your embarrassing us"

Sam caught Minerva's eye, nodding slightly Sam indicated she had her back.

Minerva walked into the middle comforting Trelawney.

"There there, don't cry you're not going anywhere." Sam stood beside them glaring up. Umbridge wasn't happy, her voice dropped.

"On whose orders?"

"Mine" the voice came from the great hall and from the crowd Dumbledore emerged.

"Yours, Professor Dumbledore?" said Umbridge, with a singularly unpleasant little laugh that made Sam want to gate her to a black hole planet just so she would never have to hear it again.

"I'm afraid you do not understand the position. I have here" she pulled a parchment scroll from within her robes "an Order of Dismissal signed by myself and the Minister for Magic. Under the terms of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts has the power to inspect, place upon probation and sack any teacher she - that is to say, I - feel is not performing to the standards required by the Ministry of Magic. I have decided that Professor Trelawney is not up to scratch. I have dismissed her."

Dumbledore continued to smile. He looked down at Professor Trelaw-ney, who was still sobbing and choking on her trunk, and said,

"You are quite right, of course, Professor Umbridge. As High Inquisitor you have every right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to send them away from the castle. I am afraid," he went on, Sam and everyone else began to smile except a few Slytherains, "that the power to do that still resides with the Headmaster, and it is my wish that Professor Trelawney continue to live at Hogwarts."

At this, Professor Trelawney gave a wild little laugh in which a hiccough was barely hidden.

"No - no, I'll g - go, Dumbledore! I sh - shall - leave Hogwarts and's - seek my fortune elsewhere"

''No, ' said Dumbledore sharply. 'It is my wish that you remain, Sybill. 'He turned to McGonagall and Sam.

"Might I ask you to escort Sybill back upstairs, Professor McGonagall and Professor Carter?"

'Of course, ' said McGonagall. 'Up you get, Sybill" she said injecting lightness into her voice, while Sam picked up her suitcase.

Sam heard later they had a new divination teacher and it was Sybill who'd had the prophecy about her hence why Dumbledore wanted her close.

She went to where she had been told he was staying. She knocked waiting patiently until she heard a 'come in'

"Hello, I thought I would introduce myself, I'm Samantha Carter"

"I'm Firenze, the stars have prophesized your arrival here, I am pleased to meet the one" He told her.

"The one?" Sam asked

"Yes, the one who will save us all who will unite magical creatures." Sam shook her head

"I'm sorry you have the wrong person"

"I do not believe I do. Already you have started with the house elves. You understand their service, their dedication, you aid them in completing their tasks. Unlike others you come to me as an equal, you have a respect other witches and wizards lack." The stars have shown us that a battle is coming, after will be uncertainty. I left my herd to come here to help. I am in your service Samantha" he bowed.

"I hope I live up to your expectations Firenze," Sam responded, with no more words to say he showed her out. Numb with what she had been told she went to her room. Lying awake deep into the early hours of the morning Sam thought about all he had said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Time passed quickly and before she knew what was happening it was OWL and NEWT time, all the desks they bewitched to sit forwards. She had her moderation time table and spent her time walking around watching the students carefully.

Sam missed the scene at Hagrid's hut, but was more determined than ever that with Hagrid gone and McGonagall down it was just her and Snape left of the order in Hogwarts. She knew she would have to watch Harry closely as Snape wouldn't be bothered.

It was in the history of magic exam Sam noticed something with Harry he seemed to be drifting off. Using her Legilimency at a level more subtle than before she entered his mind. She was walking down a corridor in the department of mysteries through doors towards a prophecy number 93 then screaming. They mentioned the name Black. Then Harry woke up screaming. Sam ran over.

"Ok Harry it's ok, calm down" Sam said others came round, "Focus on your exam paper you have a few more minutes." She told him. Harry shrugged her off

"I think I've done all I can" he said

"Ok then Harry come with me please" She insisted. Harry followed her out.

"Its Sirius Voldemort has Sirius" Harry said, Sam took him through winding corridors to an out of the way area where there was a picture.

"Philleus I need you to go to Grimmond place ensure Sirius is ok" the portrait moaned, "Its important" the figure disappeared. He came back

"Sirius is there, wants to know what this is about."

"Tell him to stay put," Sam ordered knowing the time had come, "Harry I want you to go to Gryffindor common room and stay there. I'm going to end this" Sam insisted

"Professor?" Harry asked wondering how she was going to take on all those death eaters by herself

"Please Harry, may I borrow your invisibility cloak" Sam asked, "Yes I know you have one and promise to return it" Harry nodded, "Run and get it for me, meet me in the foyer" She asked, running to her room to get the ring. Something told her it was important.

Harry arrived back quickly, with Ron Hermione, Ginny and Luna

"Good luck Professor," he said, Sam smiled. Seeing Umbridge coming down she left quickly telling Harry to buy her sometime,

"Thanks Harry" Sam ran to the forest blowing the horn she summoned the centaurs,

"I need a way to get to London fast" Sam asked them they let her ride them through the forest to where the horses that pulled the Hogwarts were kept.

"Of course, genius, thank you, your race is wise and kind, I only hope us humans can learn from that" Sam told them sincerely bowing to them.

She climbed on the Thestrals back.

"Ministry of Magic please" she asked. The horse took off and they were flying.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Inside Hogwarts Umbridge was questioning the group about where Professor Carter had gone. They had all stated that they didn't know and been frogmarched to Umbridges office by Malfroy and his friends.

"I know she is in league with Dumbledore. Where has she gone?" She asked. Nobody spoke. "You Harry were seen talking to a portrait with her, who were you contacting?" Harry again said nothing, "It was Dumbledore wasn't it, why?" Harry again said nothing. "I knew they should have gotten rid of you,"

"You sent the dementors" Harry accused suddenly

"Someone had to do something. Now tell me what were you contacting Dumbledore about I'll get it out of you one way or another, even if it is unforgivable I'm sure the minister would understand"

"You wouldn't" Herminie said

"Cru..." Umbridge began

"Wait, Professor Carter has been helping us build a weapon, its ready, we tried to find Dumbledore but nobody knows where it is so Professor Carter said she'd do what Dumbledore was going to do"

"Where take me there" Umbridge insisted.

"Well only you, I mean it's probably not wise for them to see, I mean it's very dangerous"

"Ok just me" Umbridge agreed.

"But Professor" Malfroy moaned

"I'm a ministry official I think I can handle 2 unarmed school children." Umbridge said "Guard the rest. You 2 lead me to this weapon" Hermione lead the way deep into the forest where the centaurs stopped Umbridge. Harry and Hermione returned to the castle where they met Ron and Ginny,

"Snape! We should tell him about Professor Carter" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry you should tell us, we just know Professor Carter went somewhere because of your vision"

"I'll explain there" They all ran to the dungeons,

"Professor, we need to talk to you it's important" whether it was his tone or the the fact he'd had several students descend on him Snape let them in his office

"Sir I had a vision that Voldemort has Sirius" Snape flinched but Harry continued "I told Professor Carter and she contacted him, he is ok but she still went alone to the Department for Mysteries she said she was going to take him on alone" Harry rushed out. Snape's eyes widened.

"Stay here" he ordered rushing out of the room. Harry looked at the others it was going to be a long night.

…

Meanwhile Sam had landed outside the Ministry of Magic and entered via the visitors lift. She dialled the code.

"State your name and purpose" Came the automated voice

"Samantha Carter, here to defeat Voldemort and save the world...again"

"Thank you please pick up your visitor pass" Sam collected it amused when the badge said

Samantha Carter, Saving the world...again

She just wished she could show Colonel O'Neill. Maybe she would save it for when she went back.

The hallway was deserted, there was no security no wand inspection. She went to the elevators pressing the number it said the department was on. Level 9. Arriving she remembered the door, she put on her invisibility clock it would give her the edge she might need.

She entered the door. Walking across she noticed at least 12 doors. She picked a door at random it wasn't what Harry had seen so Sam marked it and tried it again. She went through 6 doors before she found one that felt right. She continued until she came to a hall full of prophecies, scouting silently she found death eaters. Waiting for Harry she guessed. She took out Malfroy with a stunning spell and a cushioning spell so nobody heard him fall, them binding him. Next was Bellstrix she did the same, then 2 more there couldn't be many more of them. Suddenly someone noticed.

"There is someone here" Stunners were sent out as Sam noticed a prophecy was glowing. She picked it up placing it in her pocket.

A stunner hit her. She fell to the floor,

"Why hello, who do we have here?" One of them asked

"This is the girl I saw entering you know who's house"

"We better take her back let him decide what to do with her" another decided

"What about Potter?" the now untied Malfroy asked

"He isn't coming he knew you didn't have Sirius" Sam spat. Malfroy slapped her. He tied her up magically before levitating her and knocking her out. They didn't notice the invisibility cloak.

….

When the order arrived the Department of Mysteries was empty with no signs of death eaters or Sam, the only sign anyone had been there was the invisibly cloak on the floor. Lupin picked it up.

"We know she was here? We just need to know where she went" he commented.


	17. Chapter 17

Bear with me, I've tried to make it as close to the books as I can

Chapter 17

Sam woke tied and gagged in a small room. She sat herself up. Within moments 2 death eaters were there dragging her out. She was dumped on the floor in front of Voldemort and forced her to drink a potion. Sam would guess a truth serum.

"Leave us" he ordered the death eaters "What were you doing at my house?" he asked her.

"I was curious." Sam admitted trying to fight the effects of the potion but loosing,

"Why?"

"Too see where you grew up, why you turned out as evil as you did." Sam told him honestly

"Why? Why investigate? Are you a reporter?" he asked

"No, I'm..." Sam paused,

"You're what?" Voldemort pressed, Sam didn't know if it was the truth serum or a desperate need for her father to know she existed.

"I'm your daughter" he stopped

"Lies" he accused

"No my mum was Elizabeth Parker, remember her, the American in London" Sam told her. Voldemort came down and grabbed her face. He could see Elizabeth in her and as he hated to admit it he could see himself in her.

He felt something he wasn't sure what it was, distrust, and pride maybe.

He took his knife and made a slit on her hand then his, casting a blood spell it was true this was his daughter. He unbound her.

"What is your name?" he questioned

"Samantha Carter" Sam said

"You bare the name of a husband?" Voldemort asked

"Yes my dad," Sam saw him anger, "The man my mum married, he brought me up" he calmed slightly,

"You will take my name, my legacy, Samantha Riddle," he planned. Sam said nothing, "Do you sympathise with my plight?" He asked, Sam said nothing, "Speak, I command you" he ordered.

"No I think what you are doing is wrong, killing innocent people, muggles, wizards, its sick. I came to stop you" Sam admitted, the truth serum and her anger making her talk.

"No matter, you will come round" he said, Sam readied her mind, using her training and Jolinar to prepare for what was to come. "You will obey me and take over me legacy,

"Imperio" He yelled. Sam felt it hit her them calm, a sense of peace and no stress, she felt happy although niggling in the back of her mind she could hear a voice telling her to fight it.

"Relax into my pretty, it's ok, daddy is here now. I never thought I'd say that to anyone, you really are special" Voldemort said, then raising his voice, "Bring him in" Malfroy and Crabbe, dragged in a man he was crying and begging for mercy.

"Kill him Samantha," he ordered, Sam took her wand off the table she pointed it at him, the curse on her lips.

Internally there was a strange battle; on one side was the voice of her father, and a sense of peace and urgency, that she had to do it, on the other several voices begging her not to.

"Do it" He ordered, she lowered the wand.

"I have kids, please don't" the man begged,

"He is a muggle a worthless muggle, his death won't be missed." Voldemort ranted. Sam pointed her wand taking aim,

"Avada...Avada..." she began,

"Cast it now" Voldemort roared. The side of Sam not under the spell won,

"AVIS" Sam yelled birds bursting from her wand, grabbing the muggle, she ran with him out the room conjuring a port key to take him to Hogwarts where they could erase his memories

"On 3 grab this it will take us both somewhere safe, one, two, th..." she felt something slam into her and a cry of stupefy. She slipped into unconsciousness knowing that she had failed.


	18. Chapter 18

Warning this chapter has very dark and disturbing scenes,

Chapter 18

Back at Hogwarts, Snape had contacted Grimond place and sent Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione over so that Sirius could keep a close eye on them, as one of the few senior teachers left in the castle he couldn't leave. Sirius had contacted all of the order and Dumbledore who had arrived at Grimond place.

Dumbledore was worried; he had known Sam was getting impatient as the year grew closer to ending but he hadn't thought she would have done anything so reckless. He only hoped that she hadn't been killed.

"We need to send patrols, we need to find her" he ordered as he divided the order to all the places he could think of. One of the portraits spoke

"Dumbledore, Severus needs you at Hogwarts, it seems a muggle has just appeared via port key in the grounds." Dumbledore instantly went to the fireplace, travelling to Hogwarts. The muggle was in tears begging for mercy.

"She was going to kill me, please don't kill me, I begged her, then all these birds came from everywhere, I don't want to die, he was angry we were running she said to grab it but she was unconscious, I don't want to die, I have young kids please don't kill me" he said crying and cowering.

"Describe where you were before you were grabbed? What did the house look like?"

"There was a big house, very grand, and a fireplace bigger than you've ever seen, a man with a black hood, everyone was scared of him, then a woman short blonde hair, blue eyes, she looked haunted like she wasn't all there, a man, he looked evil" the man told him, Dumbledore smiled able to now have a good guess as to where Sam was. Then taking pity of the man he erased his most recent memory before returning him home.

He sat in his office which had re-opened, on his return, pondering how to get into the heavily guarded manor.

…..

Voldemort surveyed his unconscious daughter; the decision to stun her had been unfortunate but he needed to convert her to his cause. It was what his vision had lacked, although unlikely he was ever going to die he needed an accomplice, someone he could trust, a true heir to his legacy and she was it. If only she hadn't been poisoned by the lies Dumbledore told. That was it; it was a brilliant plan one that only he could have thought of.

"Malfroy" he called, Malfroy came immediately, Voldemort didn't trust him totally but he was a useful patsy.

"I need a pensive," he ordered "Now" he snapped watching with glee how the grown man fled the room. None of them knew why she was so important to him, none of them needed to know. Within 5 minutes Malfroy returned with the desired item, he held Samantha and his wand dipping it in, deleting all her memories regarding where she came from and who is was, using dark magic he kept all of her talent and natural skill and observed her memories. She was ashamed of him, he laughed soon she would become him, his prodigy his legacy.

Completing his task he withdrew his wand, she wouldn't remember much, he would have to teach her. Yes there was a lot he was going to have to teach her.

He noticed Bellastrix coming in, one of his best followers and most loyal.

"Dark Lord, we have noticed the Order have been increasing their patrols, it is our belief they are looking for this one" she told him,

"They will be, she is important, the key to our success" he laughed,

"Who is she?" Bellastrix asked, she knew the big players in this battle but this woman was a stranger. Voldemort looked at her it was time for the truth.

"This is my daughter, Samantha Riddle, she didn't agree with my plan, and was too strong for Imperio" he said proudly. She slept on she would for some time. "Leave us, they can come but she is ours now" he claimed, Bellastrix left a strange smile on her face. Voldemort looked at the pensive containing most of Sam's memories, he wouldn't destroy it he might need it. Instead he concealed it putting it under a layer of charms.

He sat there just stroking her hair, she was going to be glorious, she was beautiful and strong. This was a feeling he'd only felt once before towards Nagstani. He didn't quite know what to make of it.

She began to stir, he carried on stroking her hair until her eyes opened.

"Hello there Samantha it's good to see you are awake you had us worried"

"What happened?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Dumbledore our enemy sent a spy to try and kill you, we were lucky we stopped him but you were hurt"

"Oh, wait, Who am I? Who are you?" Sam asked,

"You my darling are Samantha Riddle, my beloved daughter, and I am Voldemort, Dark Lord, your father" he explained.

"Father" she repeated.

"Yes"

"Why can I remember nothing?"

"The spell it deleted your memories, we hope they will come back but fear that they will never return. Now you need your rest sleep" he ordered

"But father I'm not tired" he felt his anger rise, she needed to obey him he was her father.

"You will sleep now you need to rest" he repeated.

"But father..." she repeated. Voldemort lost his temper. He slapped her

"I am your father you will obey me" he ordered. Sam lay down and closed her eyes. She really wasn't tired but didn't want to get hurt again. She was so confused, why didn't she remember anything of who she was of what she'd done but remembered how to change a snail into a cat and when the trolls and the goblins first signed the treaty for gold mining, yet not where she'd been taught these things.

"Good girl, you will re-learn what you need to know, you will become my heir, my legacy. You have my genes, and those of your mother a superior witch," Voldemort started stroking her hair again. Her eyes remained closed, he knew that she wasn't asleep but he was happy she was obeying him. She would become so powerful and loyal to him. Together they would rule the world side by side.

"Stay her and rest, I will get you more suitable clothing" he said leaving the room. Sam lay on the bed, she didn't like the vibe she was getting but having somebody that knew who she was, was better than having nobody. Wasn't it?

She closed her eyes drifting off to sleep. She awoke with a door slamming, Voldemort came in carrying clothes.

"Dress" he ordered. Sam took the clothes off him noting they seemed good quality, black, lightweight. She waited for him to leave for privacy, he didn't

"I said dress" he repeated getting impatient. Not wanting to get hit again Sam removed her cloak, he stood against the wall. Slowly Sam undressed her top half feeling very uncomfortable,

"Beautiful" he whispered. Sam grabbed the top half of the outfit he had chosen and put it on, finding it more revealing than she wanted. Then turning away from her father she slipped on the skin tight black pants completing the outfit with a long cape and hood.

"You are truly worthy of being my heir." He murmured coming closely. "Now summon your wand," he ordered, "you must never reach to fetch anything, always summon it to you"

Sam repeated the spell the wand flew into her hand. She tucked it in the tight pants ready for battle.

"Good, now the basics of spells" he said as he went through teaching her the spells. He was slightly concerned how easily they had come to her like the knowledge wasn't new but merely hidden. Still he was confident she would never remember. With the spells she needed practiced he taught her the most important one she would need to know, how to summon death eaters, and conjure the dark mark.

"Good you are ready, come you will meet my loyal followers" he took her arm leading her forcefully out of the room, into a grand room with what appeared to be a throne next to it was a more dainty and slightly less grand throne.

"This is where you sit, at my side." He ordered, Sam sat on the chair, next to him, he took her hand stroking her arm.

"Father, I was wondering where is mother?" Sam asked, he froze,

"She was murdered by Dumbledore and his followers, I was late, and I managed to arrive to save you" Sam bowed her head in sadness.

"Why?" she choked out.

"They detest us and our goals, we wanted to make magic more exclusive to be only in the hands of those able to use it safely, those who have the blood of old, purebloods, and not in those who barely have any ability or control. We wanted to take magic out of hiding and show muggles what we can do. We are the superior people, we shouldn't be hiding in the shadows like rats we are better than that." He told her. Sam nodded. It made sense. She felt anger towards those who had killed her mother.

"We must fight or they will kill us all and our children, it is a fight to the death us or them" he told her. "My followers will arrive soon but first I must introduce you to a dear friend Nagasaki"

A large snake slithered in.

"Greetings Samantha it is nice to meet the daughter of master"

"Good to meet you too" Sam replied,

"She speaks parcel tongue like a true mistress"

"She is my daughter, she has my blood"

"You are correct master she is a true heir" the snake by this point was next to Voldemort who patted it head with his free hand, his other hand still stroking Sam's arm.

"She is, she is the one I am looking for."

"She is beautiful" Nagasaki commented. Voldemort nodded.

"They are here, prepare yourself Samantha, let me answer there queries" Sam nodded.

In walked over 40 men and 20 women all wearing black with a black hood covering their faces.

"Show yourselves" Voldemort ordered, each one pulled down their hoods at once. "This is my daughter, Samantha, she is my heir and my second in command" their gazes instantly were on Sam.

"She has the power to summon you all, I expect you to answer as if it was me. Swift revenge will be taken on those who don't respond." He threatened. "Dumbledore and his followers will be searching for her therefore I have decided to assign her a personal guard, 2 death eaters at all times" There was a mumble of surprise but nobody debated it. Nobody dared. "Dismissed" he ordered, one by one they vanished leaving just the normal guard who were always present to defend the house.

An owl flew in bringing the daily prophet, Voldemort collected it reading it and laughing.

"Fools, should believe that Potter boy, think I'm dead they'll be in for a nasty surprise, Malfroy, how is the recruiting of the giants going?"

"Good master, we have a majority supporting us"

"That is good. The dementors?"

"Not under our control at present master, we are working on this as we speak"

"We need quicker progress."

"Yes master it is hard while we have to remain under the radar, I am making good progress in getting our spies into the ministry."

"Good, I find myself bored, bring me entertainment" Voldemort ordered, Malfroy bowed, leaving the room coming back a few minutes later with a muggle. He was wearing a suit smart his suitcase had been abandoned long ago.

"Please, please let me go" he begged.

"Samantha, this is our enemy. He is a muggle a filthy muggle. He saw a young wizard using his power and reported it, condemning that wizard to death, we saved that young wizard, just." Voldemort told her, they were lies but he wanted to start the seed of hatred in her.

Sam got off her chair circling the muggle, she had her wand in her hand.

"You shouldn't have done that" she told him

"I didn't please I didn't" he pleaded

"Silenco" Sam ordered not wanting to hear his cries of pain.

"Advera Kedava " she said killing him. "Dispose of that body its most unsightly" she ordered Malfroy, who dragged the body out. Sam sat there that hadn't felt right, it wasn't right. What had she done.

Voldemort took his daughters hand. He loved the killing, seeing someone's last moments and extinguishing it and now his daughter was doing the same, it aroused him. He lead her into his room. She hesitated at the door.

"Come in my dear, you are beautiful, and so pure, the only one pure enough to carry my son" he said she resisted. He dragged her getting more and more aroused by the violence. Getting to the bed he bound her to the bed, before raping her over and over, her tears and cries only adding to the thrill. After he removed her bindings, she turned away from him trying to get out of bed. He didn't let her grabbing her dragging her back in.

"You will sleep now" he ordered. Sam nodded just wanting him to let go. She knew this wasn't right no matter what she could or couldn't remember but how to break free. Where to go, where she would be safe she just couldn't remember. She closed her eyes feigning sleep as she tried desperately to remember if this was the life she had come from.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The next morning Sam awoke to someone stroking her waist. She lay still as he explored her body raping her once again. He dressed using magic before dressing her as well in similar clothes to before, black skin tight leather like material that clung to her curves.

"Beautiful" he commented "Come we must eat" he took her hand leading her to the dining hall where he conjured a feast. "You must eat, keep up your strength" he ordered.

"Yes father" Sam began eating rediscovering food that she liked and didn't like. Voldemort sat watching her. She was perfect, superior magic blood, beautiful, powerful and now vulnerable. He just wanted her to prove her loyalty. Maybe he would get her to kill Potter or Dumbledore; no he wanted that revenge for himself. To watch them die by his hand could he give that pleasure away? He wasn't sure.

"Samantha today I would like you to patrol the immediate area around the house with Crabbe and Lockheart" he said wanting Dumbledore and his followers to see her on his side.

"Yes Father" Sam replied looking forwards to getting out of the house.

"Good and if you see any of Dumbledore's followers do not hesitate in killing them"

"I will father" Sam promised.

After breakfast she met them, they were both warned by Voldemort not to let anything happen to her and they were on patrol.

They walked in silence around the outskirts of the village. Suddenly from behind 2 jets of light hit the death eaters. Sam spun round wand in hand on seeing the man lower his wand she didn't fire letting him speak.

"Samantha we've been so worried, please come with me it's dangerous here" the man said stepping closer. Sam regarded him closely, scruffy looking but with kind eyes and a face wrinkled from smiling too much.

"Do I know you?" she asked lowering her wand

"Yes I'm Remus Lupin" he said appearing sincere

"One of Dumbledore's followers"

"Yes" Sam brought the wand back up taking aim."

"You killed my mother" She accused him

"No," he denied instantly

"My father says you did"

"Your father..." Lupin said surprised, "Who?"

"I believe you call him Lord Voldemort" Sam said

"He is your father? Voldemort" Lupin responded gobsmacked "We thought it was unusual Dumbledore brought you in but whoa"

"You know me, how? Before you killed my mum, took my memories" Sam spat at him

"You think we took you memories, no he must have, look your name is Samantha Carter, you lived in America, and you came to Hogwarts as a student before joining the American military. Dumbledore recruited you to work at Hogwarts to help defeat your father, you hated him." Lupin told her sincerely, Sam grew angry they had to be lies, didn't they? What was going on? Why did being with father feel so wrong?

"Leave us or you will die" she ordered, reluctantly Lupin apparated to go and report. Sam was alive and working for the opposition.

Sam kicked Lockheart to rouse him. It didn't work.

"Lousy guards let yourself get stunned" she conjured a stretcher that floated and followed behind her. She wondered how she had known the spell but dismissed the thought. Arriving at the house Voldemort and death eaters were waiting for her.

"These guards were useless, got themselves stunned, I managed to see off the attack" Sam told him angry that she had been exposed to those lies and angry they made more sense than what she had been told especially in light of the rape and being forced to kill another. It didn't seem right but it didn't seem like it had been the first time she had had to kill someone but somehow this seemed worse.

Maybe this was her life before she lost her memories maybe it wasn't but Sam made a decision, she wouldn't hurt any more innocents, she would leave her father somehow.

"Samantha you did well disarming the guard, I want you to undergo a mission for me, I want you to bring back Dumbledore" Voldemort ordered, it was a risk but he was banking on Dumbledore not wanting to hurt her.

"But how father, where will I find him" Sam asked

"You don't need to find him he will find you. You leave here, and walk away as if angry. They will come to you, wait when you see Dumbledore stun him then touch this necklace it will bring you to me" He told her putting the necklace on her Sam nodded.

"I will leave now father" Sam said, Voldemort nodded smiling,

"Make me proud" Sam left the house running slightly to make it seem more realistic. She wasn't sure what she was going to do her first stage was to see what Dumbledore did.

"Samantha" she heard a shout from behind, it was a man with slightly crazy hair and a false eye.

"Who are you?" she asked

"Moody, people call me mad eye, come with me," he said leading her to a garbage can. Together they grabbed it.

Sam was transported to a small room, in it was an old man with a long beard.

"Moody leave us" he said calmly

"But Professor Dumbledore..." he protested

"Alistair I will be fine" Dumbledore insisted. Moody left.

"Samantha I was worried, you should not have taken off by yourself it was most dangerous" he came over to concerned.

"Stupify" Sam said grabbing her wand and stunning him. Then before he regained consciousness she removed his wand and tied him up.

He came round struggling with his bindings,

"Samantha what is the meaning of this?" he asked

"I want to know the truth" she demanded

"Ok I will answer any questions you might have"

"Who is my father, where is my mother, what have I been doing, which side am I on, why did you delete my memories?" she asked

"You don't remember anything?" Dumbledore queried Sam shook her head.

"Very well, your name is Samantha Carter, though your biological father is Tom Marvolo Riddle, currently known as Voldemort. The man you call your father is Jacob Carter an Airforce General, he brought you up. Your mother is Elizabeth Parker she died in a car crash when you were young. As for what you have been doing, you grew up in America, hence your accent, you came over to Hogwarts to learn. There you learnt the identity of your father something you struggled with. This didn't affect you academically, you performed well making everyone proud. After Hogwarts you swore off magic joining the muggle airforce flying tin cans then worked on the stargate project where you travelled to alien projects. It was there I came to you after a prophecy I persuaded you to join my team, fighting your father you taught at Hogwarts. Harry one of your pupils had a dream where his God father was being tortured by Voldemort. You decided foolishly to go in alone, they captured you. I don't know what happened after that just that Moody brought you to me and you stunned me and took away my wand." He finished. Sam had been listening noting his cover story was a lot more in depth although less believable, who travelled to other planets. Yet something with it rang true it was too unbelievable to be a lie.

"I don't know who to trust, I don't remember anything" Sam admitted.

"Your right you can't trust anyone, not even me." Dumbledore told her

"So what do I do?" Sam asked

"It is a hard decision; I mean you have defeated me in battle therefore the elder wand is yours you notice it is on your belt not mine, perhaps you are the one it is meant for and Harry willingly gave you his invisibility cloak and now it won't go back to him. This makes you very powerful. You could easily defeat me and Voldemort if you wanted become the most powerful witch ever"

"I don't want that, I don't think I like power" Sam said thinking out loud.

"You could do what your father wants deliver me to him and serve at his side" Dumbledore offered, Sam shivered at the thought. She definitely didn't want that.

"No,"

"Well then you could always trust me, I would like you to complete the prophecy and kill you father but I wouldn't force you to. It is your destiny and your choice. Before you lost your memories however you said you couldn't stand by and watch innocent people die. Not knowing that you could have stopped them." Dumbledore told her, Sam listened, damn him for making sense.

"Your right" she told him. She grabbed the invisibility coat and the wand with the stone still sitting in her pocket. "Sorry Professor but I'm going to need to bring you for this" she warned him handing him her old wand. Then she loosened the bindings so he still looked bound but wasn't. "My father won't kill you on sight he is going to want to gloat I need you as a distraction"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sam touched her necklace and was transported back to the Malfroy house.

"I knew you wouldn't disappoint me" Voldemort said

"I live to serve you father" Sam told him, sitting on her throne biding her time.

"And Dumbledore the great Dumbledore at my feet I have dreamt of this day" he laughed. He got out his wand. Sam decided this was her moment his back was turned and he was off guard.

"Stupefy" she yelled stunning him "Expelliamus" his wand flew out of his hand Dumbledore untied himself and killed the snake.

"Daughter you betray me" Voldemort asked, Sam nodded.

"I hate you, I hate all the people that helped you. I hate that you killed people I hate myself. I don't want to kill you but I know your too far gone your barely human. Its unforgivable but I don't need your forgiveness" Sam raised the wand and muttered the unforgivable curse. He screamed and a cold wind rushed around the room. Someone was screaming, Sam belatedly realised it was her and then it was over.

She was on the floor looking up at Dumbledore

"It's over Samantha, he is dead" he said happily looking at the corpse, of both Voldemort and Nagstaki, although Sam wasn't sure how the snake died she wasn't sad.

"What do I do now?" She asked having no memory, feeling very vulnerable.

"It is very hard to delete memories permanently in such a short time. I suspect he simple stored them elsewhere" Dumbledore looked round the room and began muttering under his breath until the pensive flew into his hand.

"Place your wand in here, I believe it contains your memories." Sam did as he said everything being absorbed in, she took a few minutes to process it.

"God, you were telling the truth, ok lets end this, I need you to bring the members of the order here"

Dumbledore nodded disappearing then one by one about 20 people appeared.

"Good, no time to explain but we are ending this, I'm going to summon all the current death eaters; as soon as they arrive I want you to stun them. Understood" they all nodded getting their wands out ready for battle.

"Wait stand near the walls that way you'll get them from behind. Stun them and bind them all of them and watch out for the door some are in the house."

Sam did the spell her father had taught her. One by one death eaters appeared and were stunned and restrained. After the last one apparated in Sam gave the word.

"Voldemort told me these were his loyal followers those that chose to serve him." Sam told them.

"I believe it's time to summon a few people, firstly we will need Fudge and a few other ministry members then a daily prophet reporter. Order you better go we might need your identities to remain secret" Dumbedore said knowing if they didn't get them in now Fudge would use it to his advantage or simply not believe them.

The daily prophet reporter got there first,

"What is this?" he asked

"Death Eaters and the final defeat of Voldemort," Dumbledore announced. The reporter started taking photos. As the ministry officials arrived.

"Welcome," Sam said taking centre stage. "This is real, these are the remaining death eaters, this is the body of Voldemort" they all flinched "Get over it, he is dead you should have believed Harry, instead you made him feel like an idiot" Sam told him

"This is a publicity stunt" Fudge declaired

"Then how come we have the escaped death eaters, how come we have Voldemort's body and his wand." Sam ranted

"He was alive?" Fudge said "The how did you defeat him Dumbledore"

"I didn't Samantha did" They all looked at her gobsmacked.

"I had some help." Sam admitted modestly. "It's over now unfortunately not all the damage can be undone we just have to move on and deal" Sam said.

"The reign of terror is over, I suggest you apologise Fudge"

"No no this can't be you just want my job" Fudge said

"I could think of nothing worse" Dumbledore remarked "As I have told you previously, I just want to run Hogwarts"

"No... no you say that now I know you want my job" he reached for his wand trying to take out Dumbledore. Dumbledore was quicker disabling Fudge

"He is insane" the reporter commented.

"You have your story" Sam told him, he got the hint leaving.

"Dumbledore, they need you, at least temporally to take charge, they need a leader. You said I had to fulfil my destiny so do you. Take charge, set up an elective ministry instead of the autocratic one." Sam told him. Dumbledore sighed he knew he was going to have to step up.

"You are wise Samantha perhaps too wise" he commented. Sam smiled.

"We had better sort out this mess. I'll check in Fudge at Mungo's if you escort the death eaters to Askaban ensure they don't escape this time" Dumbledore nodded, firstly vanishing Voldemort's body he didn't want to take the chance it could be brought back or used. Sam took Fudge checking him in.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

If surprised that Sam was checking in the Minister of Magic the healers didn't show it. Fudge helpfully ranting and raving still about conspiracies. Sam helped take him up to the ward where she noticed Minerva was as well as others. She went over holding her hand just wishing she could help. When she remembered the healing device at the SGC maybe she could help.

She went back to the house grabbing the invisibility cloak. Then bewitching a can to transport her to the SGC she left. There she quickly apparated to her lab opening the safe just praying that nobody was watching the security camera too closely. She noticed as she completed her task her lab was untouched. It touched her deep inside and she knew she would have to come back as soon as she could.

Within minutes she was back at Mungo's with the healing device. She spoke to one of the healers who agreed to let her try on Minerva. Sam put the device on focusing on the energy her magic her power and what needed to be done. Taking a deep breath to calm down she felt it activate. She focused on healing finding it easier than with Chronus, maybe because she wanted Minerva to heal. Suddenly the device shut off. Sam sat down as the healer checked Minerva over.

"She is healing and should awaken soon, this is truly remarkable" The healer glanced down to the end of the ward. "Do you think it would work on others, even those driven to insanity?" she questioned. Sam followed her gaze seeing a woman eating sweets and a man signing autographs. She had to try.

"I can try" she walked over to the woman encouraging her to lie down on the bed. Then activating the device she focused on the brain and the damage that had been caused by the spell. Knowing any improvement would be significant she focused on repairing neural pathways carefully avoiding the ones her instinct told her had to be left broken. Knowing that they would have to wait until she woke Sam repeated it with 3 more patients before collapsing and falling asleep. The healer caught her replenishing the levels of nutrients in her blood before letting her sleep.

Minerva woke first feeling better. She last remembered being hit by stunners so to wake up in a hospital was quite a shock. The healer insisted she took it easy, explained what had happened as far as she knew which as the daily prophet hadn't been released yet wasn't much.

Next Alice Longbottom woke, confused, her memories muddled. She remembered Neville then fear, then random snatches of sweets and a young man she thought looked familiar. After questioning the healer she was saddened to hear several years had passed and demanded Neville be brought to her while she awaited by Franks bedside for him to wake up.

Sam awoke 3 hours later, with the healer occupied by the last person she had healed waking Sam finished healing 2 more people hoping that was everyone, she felt exhausted. The healer came over.

"Is that everyone who can't heal themselves?" Sam asked the healer nodded asking her questions as to how the device worked. Sam answered them before updating Minerva as to the demise of Voldemort. With Frank and Alice awake but confused they decided the best course of action was to floo to Hogwarts.

Arriving in her office Sam dispatched a house elf to find Neville, she wanted him to meet his parents for the first time. While they were waiting Sam filled then in on the little that she knew about Neville with Minerva helping. After only 5 minutes but what seemed to be a lifetime too the Longbottoms a knock sounded at the door.

"Professor Carter you wanted to see me?" A voice from the behind the door asked. Sam indicated for Alice and Frank to wait there while she went out.

"Hey Neville, I have a surprise for you. Now firstly I want you to know it's not a joke and I'm sorry I couldn't do this before. Come on in Neville" She stood behind him wanting him to push open the door. He did hesitantly,

"Mum? Dad?" he gasped

"Neville my baby" They ran to him hugging him tightly, Sam and Minerva shut the door giving the family some privacy. Sam not ready to let go yet turned to Minerva.

"We need to call the school to the great hall. We should make an announcement, gather the teachers in the staff room and I'll explain everything," Minerva nodded wanting the full story from Sam having woken up and just heard bits.

Sam went to the Gryffindor common room. Entering all the students looks at her a bit shocked as normally teachers didn't enter and she had been gone for some time.

"Attention there's a meeting in the great hall in 2 hours all students to be in attendance. Harry I need to talk to you now please" She told him. Harry exchanged worried glances with Ron and Hermonie but followed her out. They hadn't seen her since she'd gone to the department of mysteries only knowing she had been captured by Voldemort.

"Professor Carter?" Harry said as they exited the common room

"It's over Harry he is dead you might already know this, had another sharp pain in your forehead, or a sense but he is dead." Sam told him,

"How?" Harry asked

"That doesn't matter he is dead I saw it with my own eyes as did Sirius and Dumbledore. Siruis had been pardoned now. Big changes are happening Harry I need you to keep this quiet for just a bit longer everyone else will find out at the meeting." Harry nodded choosing not to go back into the common room not wanting to face everyone instead walking outside. Sam didn't have that luxury going to the teacher's lounge where she sat tiredly on the sofa there. The teachers sat and waited.

"I suppose you're wondering why I've called you here, where Professor Umbridge went, why Minerva is back and what is going on" She rubbed her eyes tiredly

"Professor Umbridge encountered some centaurs in the forest. She admitted to sending Dementors to harm Harry, I believed Severus rounded her up she is awaiting trial. Voldemort is dead." Everyone started talking firing questions. Sam held her hand up tiredly.

"Please one question at a time." She practically begged. The door opened behind them and Dumbledore entered.

"Voldemort is dead he was coming back quietly building his army."

"It is true, this is a joyous day we defeated an evil wizard, and captured several death eaters. All thanks to Samantha, we owe her our gratitude"

"No you owe me nothing." It was getting too much in there everyone confused looks some admiration. She was starting to crash loose the mental force field that was containing her memories. "Excuse me a moment" she exited the room, then with all the decorum she could left the castle as fast as she could. Knowing the Dumbledore could explain everything she began running, not knowing where she was going or what she was doing she just ran entering the forest. She knew she was punishing herself for killing the innocent for believing for a minute Voldemort was telling the truth. She heard the centaurs coming galloping behind her and jut ran faster pushing herself and her body. She was no match for them though and they caught up to her.

"Chosen one this way is dangerous" Bane called. Sam ignored him carrying on running. Having little choice one of the centaurs jumped grabbing her knocking her over. She landed heavily on the forest floor. Having no choice but to stop running she glared at them.

"It is dangerous, that way, please come share your troubles chosen one". Bane said, Sam shook her head fighting back the tears.

"I can't, I'm fine, I just need to get my head together." Sam protested. From deep within the forest they heard a large shout and heard a groan as several trees were uprooted.

"It's not safe here" Bane repeated, Sam climbed on his back as they rode into a safer part.

"What troubles you child?" he asked. Sam didnt want to tell him but found herself talking.

"Voldemort is dead, I killed him, the world is safe, I just have to work out how I live with it"

"You now have to live with the price" Bane told her. Sam nodded.

"I don't know how to, I killed an innocent person because he told me too and it sickens me" Sam confessed, "But he loved it, took pleasure in it. He raped me, my body, my mind I can't deal with that."

Bane said nothing continuing to trot through the forest. While Sam was deep in thought, she was dirty used, she'd deserved it. Bane came to a halt. Sam looks around the clearing to see a unicorn.

"I can't I'm no longer pure" Sam whispered. Bane shook his head

"It is not you who judges that" Bane told her. With growing nerves Sam climbed off walking towards the unicorn expecting it to bolt. It didn't instead as she neared it stilled then came towards her. Sam froze, confused, why was it still coming to her. It licked her hand.

"Your actions and the actions taking against you haven't changed your spirit." Bane told her. The unicorn bowed.

"Thank you" Sam said feeling a little better, she nodded her thanks to Bane before walking slowly out of the forest back to the castle.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Entering she noticed students gathering in the hall, it was time to break the truth to them. She took her seat at the teachers table, McGonagall grabbed her hand to show her support while Dumbledore shot her concerned looks. Sam searched for Harry in the crowd and wasn't surprised to see Neville wasn't there, neither were the children of the deatheaters.

"Attention" Dumbledore said. Everyone went silent intrigued by his return and McGonagall's and most likely hers coupled with the emergency meeting.

"Students, I have called you here on this most joyous day to announce the defeat of Voldemort." Everyone started talking excitedly and disbelievingly.

"Silent." Dumbledore ordered. "I will tell you all. Voldemort did come back, he was slowly amassing his numbers supported by loyal death eaters. Samantha went uncover in his numbers and with great personal cost managed to defeat him." Sam ducked her head as everyone's attention went to her. "It is over, we know he is dead, he will no longer be able to harm us. Everyone has suffered, pureblood, or not. I wish us to unite now, as one. It is with a sad heart I have resigned from headmaster. I am needed at the ministry as Fudge's health has declined. I am happy to announced Professor McGonagall will be taking over as headmistress and Professor Snape with be deputy" He paused while everyone applauded.

"Dismissed" he ordered. Everyone left talking among themselves pretty much in shock. Sam guessed the Owlery would be busy. She congratulated Minerva, before feeling a hand on her shoulder, it was Hagrid.

"Thank you we all owe you, if there's anything that you need" he told her, a few teachers around her also expressed those sentiments.

"No it was no problem I just want to go home now but thank you." Sam told them. She noticed Dumbledore waiting to talk to her.

"Excuse me" she walked with him to his office. "You're doing the right thing" she told him

"It doesn't make it easier though" he commented

"No" Sam agreed,

"Samantha, I know you are anxious to report back to stargate command but I need to know what happened before you came to get me" Dumbledore said, Sam shook her head

"No you don't," She told him firmly

"It could be important" he insisted

"I can't" Sam said,

"Any details at all" he pushed, Sam caved

"I went to the Department of Mysteries as Harry had a dream, he gave me his cloak, I thought I could take them out, and I just wanted to stop Harry suffering. I took out a few but then they got me. I woke in a dungeon, they dragged me to Voldemort and I told him the truth. He was pleased saw me as an heir, he tried to control me with Imperio but it didn't work. I think it was Joliner. I think that is when he deleted all of my memories except for the ones on magic. I was so scared; I didn't know who I was. He said you had killed my mother and taken my memories. He wanted to kill you, he wanted me to help, he saw me as a way of luring you...and well you know the rest." Sam said leaving out some bits but she couldn't face them now.

"Thank you" he said

"I'm leaving now, I can't stay here I miss my family" Sam told him.

"Wait Samantha, I need one more favour. The children of the death eaters they need to know there is hope, please" he begged. Sam took a deep breath in. She knew they would need it, she remembered that feeling of being alone, the fear that everyone was hating you.

"Ok," Sam said, "But I go in alone, me and them I don't want anyone else there." Dumbledore nodded.

"Very well" he said,

"I will leave now, I just want to go home" she told him and she did. She'd achieved her goal and was craving seeing Cassie, hugging Daniel, training with Teal'c and laughing at the Colonel's jokes.

"They are in Severus's office" he told her. Sam nodded going down there pupils whispering around her as she walked. She ignored them.

Entering the office there were 12 pupils, not surprisingly 11 were Slytherin and one Hufflepuff. All looking sad and slightly scared.

"Hey guys, come please sit round" Sam told them, they did so. "I know what you are feeling but you have to remember the actions of your parents do not define you, you are not them," she began when she was interrupted

"No offense Professor but what do you know?" Malfroy asked, Sam took a deep breath placing her shaking hands into her lap.

"More than you think, what I'm about to tell you goes no further than this, promise" she asked, they all nodded. "No blood promise" she asked they all took the oath.

"My father is hated by nearly everyone," she took a steadying breath, "See my mom came over to England playing Quiditch and met him in a bar, she didn't know who he was. When she found out she left England, she didn't tell me until after she'd died, I got an Owl, my father is Tom Riddle, better known as Voldemort" they gasped,

"I know how hard it is to overcome the shame of family but you are not your parents. Their mistakes aren't yours. It's a hard road but you guys have each other" Sam told them, knowing there was a lot more she could say but they had to find their own path.

"Thank you Professor, for telling us this, for defeating Vol...Voldemort" Malfroy said still struggling with saying the dark lord's name.

"You don't choose your parents but you do choose how you live in the wake of their legacy." Sam said, as her parting words. She left them contemplating their futures. She went to the teachers' lounge to say goodbye. They in turned hugged her thanking her. Next was her office and bedroom where she quickly packed everything, thanking magic for making such a boring job easier. Lastly she walked to Dumbledore's office.

"Samantha, thank you,"

"No thank you, it was something I had to do,"

"If there is any way I can repay you?"

"Let me go home" Sam practically begged.

"Very well, this Floo will take you straight to your President's office, he will smooth the way back to stargate command" Dumbledore told her. Sam nodded .taking the power,

"Whitehouse" she shouted gripping her trunk securely. With a deep breath she stepped into the fire arriving at the Whitehouse in the President's office. He was alone.

"Major Samantha Carter welcome" he said inviting her to sit down.

"Thank you Sir"

"I believe it is I who should be thanking you, Samantha you saved earth many times on SG1 and again on your own. I know about magic, my sister was a witch she told me about Voldemort, and the growing threat. I am glad he is dead. Anything I can do to help you I will, we all owe you a great debt of gratitude" He told her sincerely

"I just want to go back to the SGC, my team" Sam asked.

"Very well, I will ring George now" He promised picking up the red phone.

"George, its Henry... I have a favour...yes I know...well I have a Samantha Carter here, her top secret mission is complete and she is to come back to the SGC no questions asked...understood...next plane" he put the phone down. Picking it up again

"I want a Major Samantha Carter on the next flight to Colorado...when then make there a flight" he slammed the phone down.

"Your plane leaves in an hour."

"Thank you Sir" Sam said

She picked up her trunk,

"Wait one more moment, you err... might want to change" he said Sam looked down at her robes. They were different and definitely not muggle wear.

"Good point" Sam opened her case pulling out her original BDU's that she had been wearing. She waited until the President got the hint

"I'll err be outside" he said,

Sam quickly stripped and redressed wishing for a shower but it would have to wait. She noticed her clothes hung off her more than ever. She walked out of the office where she found the president waiting. The secret service all looked surprised.

"Security around here isn't as tight as it should be" the President remarked, "Thank you for your help Sam"

"No problem Sir" Sam replied.

"Help her with her case to the limo" he ordered 2 of the guys. They each grabbed a handle and escorted Sam out.

Chapter 23 the last bit

4 hours later Sam was back at her home, she had to report to the SGC shortly but had enough time to shower. She spent longer than she should under the hot spray trying to get to grips with things. Then knowing her time was short she dressed and climbed on her bike to the SGC.

At the entrance to the SGC Sam flashed her ID, the guards studied it then let her in. She parked her bike in the tunnel walking to the elevator. Signing in she recognised one of the guards.

"Major Carter it is good to see you back"

"Thank you Sergeant" Sam said entering the lift. She took a deep breath in before pressing down. Going through the next sign in desk was harder. They were new and didn't recognise her. Sam felt herself losing her patience.

"Go ahead Major" he said finally, Sam pressed the level for Hammond office.

The lift went down stopping at level 20, Siler got in

"Major your back it's good to see you Mam," he told her.

"Thanks Siler" Sam replied hoping everyone would be as welcoming.

Arriving she heard Hammond in the briefing room talking to someone. Deciding to give them privacy she sat in his office waiting for him to finish.

The door opened, Sam jumped to attention.

"Major, it's good to see you back" Hammond said

"Thank you Sir it's good to be back"

"I understand that your mission was a success" he said

"Yes Sir"

"Good SG1 is on a mission they will be back soon, in the mean time I want you to go to the infirmary get yourself checked over" he ordered, he hadn't missed her weight loss, tiredness and haunted look. He was worried and wanted to know she was ok. Plus it would give Sam and Janet a chance to catch up. Sam nodded knowing she was going to have to get use to taking orders again and having people who wouldn't let her not eat.

Walking into the infirmary she looked for Janet it was surprisingly empty for a change. She knocked on Janet's office door.

"Come in" sounded from inside. Sam opened the door. Janet looked up on seeing Sam her face she jumped up and hugged her tightly, Sam held her there longer than she should. She'd needed a hug for so long. When Sam finally released her Janet gave a long hard look at her.

"God Sam you look like crap," she told her honestly.

"Thank Janet I missed you too. Apparently you're not the only one who think I don't look my best, Hammond ordered me to have a full physical" Sam said smiling despite the fact she had a full physical ahead.

"Well I'll get you a gown and we will get started" Janet promised. Sam nodded following her to a private room. Sam changed behind the curtain as Janet locked the door.

"So what can you tell me about the time you've been away" Janet asked, being nosy and needing to know how Sam's general health had been.

"Not a lot, most is classified," Sam said, "I was teaching for most of the year, then was on a mission, I lost my memories and they were restored fully," Sam confided knowing it could be important. She didn't mention the rape she couldn't admit it to herself let alone others.

"Right am I to understand its classified" if nothing Janet was great at getting the subtext.

"Yes"

"And if I needed clearance?" Janet asked

"Not possible, it was off the record, Presidential request no reports exist, the mission officially never happened." Sam confided. Janet nodded slightly disappointed she would never know what had happened.

"Right we better start with some bloods," She decided

"How has Cassie been?" Sam asked. Janet smiled and began telling her all about Cassie and what she had missed. Sam relaxed slightly through the scans, bloods, reflex and eye test right up until it came to the examination. This was the worst bit in her opinion and that of many women.

"Right I need a smear" Janet asked, "Just pop your legs in the footholds" Sam did tensing. She forgotten this and was sure that the bruises hadn't faded yet. She was right as Janet brought the light.

"Sam?" she questioned.

"Please Jan let's just get this over with" Sam begged making Janet more worried. If it had been rough sex Sam would have warned her been embarrassed but this wasn't she knew that instinctively. Now the paleness and the weight loss made sense and her heart broke.

"When Sam?" She asked being clinical, Sam needed a doctor now and her friend later

"About a week ago"

"And was it consensual"

"Not exactly, I didn't know who I was, I only knew it was wrong, I said no" Sam said feeling vulnerable and exposed.

"I'm going to need to do a kit" Janet told her gently

"No, there's no need he is dead" Sam said, "I just can't be pregnant, please Jan, I can't be" Sam begged. Janet did her smear quickly. Then got a pot

"I need a urine sample Sam," she told her, Sam took the pot and went to the toilet coming back out with a sample. Janet got the test kit and dipped it. Sam grabbed her hand, and they waited and waited, one blue line showed up.

"What does one blue line mean?" Sam asked, Janet smiled it was some good news.

"Negative" Sam smiled sagging slightly in relief,

"Now I need a blood test for STI's" Sam shook her head

"No, he wouldn't have had any he was selective and I know he didn't" Sam said, Janet folded her arms,

"Something more is going on here and I want to know what it is?" She said, Sam shook her head

"I can't tell you"

"Sam you're going to need to talk to someone about this, I can see it already its tearing you apart, if it's not me then find someone please"

"I can't tell you, please Jan,"

"Sam, whatever it is you can tell me" Janet said, Sam shook her head.

"I could I mean the president said I could tell people if I wanted to but I can't, I just can't"

"Why Sam" Janet asked smelling a rat.

"Because if you know you might hate me" Sam whispered

"I would never hate you" Janet told her sincerely. Sam sighed, she knew that Janet should know to be able to treat her effectively and her team should know as friends. They'd notice on mission when she had nightmares and they were her family her real family.

"When the guys get back, I'll ask Hammond if we can hold a briefing on what I have been doing, hey maybe I'll even invite dad" Sam said injecting some levity "I won't be able to tell it twice" Janet nodded understand as she rubbed Sam's arm

"I understand"

"Are we done" Sam waved around. Janet nodded. Sam hugged her before leaving. Despite SG1 being on a mission she still called the Tokra and asked if her dad could come. She suspected it would take a while for the message to get through.

While in the control room the gate activated.

"Receiving SG1 IDC" Walter reported, Sam practically ran to the gate room with as much dignity as she could.

Daniel came through first on seeing Sam he broke into a trot with a huge grin on his face.

"Sam your back," he hugged her tightly. Sam hugged him back, until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She released Daniel only to be encompassed in a hug by Teal'c.

"Do not leave us like that again you were missed" he told her releasing her. Then came Jack, he hugged her tightly ignoring regulations he held her tight.

"Good to have you back Carter"

"Good to be back Sir" He released her, looking up and down critically at what he saw, she had lost weight and looked pale.

"SG1 get your medicals done we debrief in 30 minutes." Sam walked with them to the infirmary sitting on the edge of one of the beds enjoying their company. That was until a call came over the tanoy.

"Sam Carter to the gateroom" Sam left them going for a shower while she went to the gateroom. Arriving she saw her dad talking to Hammond. She ran over hugging him, he held he, he let go but Sam held on. Jacob hugged her again automatically worrying he knew she had been on a mission for almost a year and now wanted to know what she had been doing.

"Sam, Jacob, perhaps we should relocate to the briefing room?" Hammond asked, Sam nodded still holding her dad's arm. They sat down,

"Sir maybe I should debrief you all to my mission." Sam said reluctantly, Hammond nodded really wanting to know. "Doctor Frasier should be here too" She told him Hammond rang down to the infirmary.

"She is on her way and SG1 will be here in 5 minutes." Hammond said. They sat there waiting, Janet came first sitting on the other side of Sam giving her hand a supportive squeeze. SG1 were moments behind.

"Right, although SG1 need to debrief, Major I believe you were going to fill us in on what you have been doing over the last year" Everyone looked at Sam, who took a deep breath to steady her shaking hands.

"It's a long story, it starts with a secret one I have kept from you, I hope you understand,"

"What secret Sam?" Daniel asked

"I'm a witch, magically" Sam confessed. To her surprise they all laughed.

"She is telling the truth; prove it Sam perhaps a demonstration" Jacob asked his heart sinking, he knew what Sam's mission had been, Elizabeth had told him about the monster Sam's real dad was. Sam nodded wordlessly summoning her wand and transfiguring a chair into a rabbit and back.

"Woah, that was cool" Jack said the others nodded.

"Sammie start from the beginning" Jacob advised.

"Jacob isn't my biological father. My mother was a witch, a quidditch player, that's a sport that wizards play, she travelled to the world cup in England where she met a young wizard, Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was charming but on the lunatic side. She didn't know how much. By the time she realised she was pregnant, she fled back to America before he even knew she was pregnant. That's when she met the true love of her life Jacob Carter. He claimed me as his own and loved me just as much. They didn't tell me until my mum died she had written me a letter. See my dad Tom was evil called himself Voldemort and amassed a following, lots of wizards, some voluntarily some not. He went around killing muggles...err non magical folk and magical folks anyone who didn't follow him. By the time I knew he was my dad it was believed he was dead. They were wrong. My mission was to take him down. To end his reign of terror,"

"Why you?" Janet asked

"There was a prophecy made by one of the greatest seers of all time. Wizards believe greatly in prophecies it said only I could do it"

"So what have you been doing all this time" Jack asked

"Well I was approached by my old head teacher, I'd originally turned away from magic scared I was going evil but he made me see that I couldn't burry my head in the sand, people were dying I had to stop him. I went and taught at the school to practice my magic. There was a kid Harry, he had a connection with Voldemort, Voldemort start to put visions in his head about his uncle Sirius being tortured, I knew I had to stop him" Sam paused taking a breath. This is where it got hard.

"I arrived at where some of his followers were but one got the drop on me. I woke in his house. They hadn't killed me they were curious as to why Dumbledore had brought me in. I was given truth serum. I told him he was my dad, he did a spell and confirmed it." Sam paused taking a deep breath feeling sick at what came next.

"He saw it as a way of expanding his empire, initially he tried to control me with magic, but thanks to Jolinar I managed to fight it. So he used magic technology that lets wizards store memories, he used it to go through my mind and store any memory that wasn't about magic. I woke up remembering very little, believing his lies that Dumbledore had deleted them. He wanted me to produce him a heir, he made me kill innocents that's when I started doubting the lies. I confronted Dumbledore then used him as bait and killed Voldemort. Then I used the remember ball to bring back my memories" Sam paused it was out there, her dirty secret.

Jacob reacted first hugging her tightly, Sam sobbed into his shoulder finally feeling safe enough to break down. As soon as he let her go Janet and Daniel grabbed her hugging her tightly. Then Jack hugged her,

"Damn it Carter if you hadn't killed that bastard I would have"

"I would assist you O'Neill" Teal'c offered. He hugged Sam next

"You are a sister to me it angers me that you have suffered and I cannot avenge it for you"

Sam sat back down on the chair he legs weak, her family were there supporting her. How could she have doubted it.

"Thank you Major, with this in mind I will delay SG1 mission report until tomorrow, and Major I expect you there back on SG1" Hammond order. Sam nodded and saluted.

"Come on Sam we need a team night, Doc Jacob you in" Jack asked slinging an arm around Sam and Daniel.

Sam knew it would take some time to get use to being back, and for her team to deal with her magic but she was with family and together they could do anything.

After all nobody messes with SG1.


End file.
